When you defeat the last
by 3R
Summary: Alguien del pasado de Dean Winchester vuelve para saldar una cuenta pendiente con él. Cuando el pasado te derrota  Entre el 5x14 y el 5x15 . Only Bros, of course.
1. Prólogo

Bien, esta historia surgió después del 5x14 y durante el parón de las olimpiadas de Invierno, pues con los chicos tanto tiempo sin aparecer la cabeza no para de dar vueltas. No me echéis la culpa a mi sóla porque un par de chicas del Supernatural_foro me animaron a perpetrar este fic.  
Bueno, justifico la historia: Durante el parón de Navidad me vi un Vid de Loki en Youtube, era éste ROADS y me dí cuenta de que me había quedado algo pendiente con la inglesita fullera. Terminé los otros fics, y los capítulos nuevos de los niños me hicieron olvidarme de ésto, hasta ahora.

Terminé esta historia justo cuando emitían el 5x15 así que para mi fue tambien una sorpresa lo de Lisa. Otra cosa, alguno de los capítulos son bastante más duros de lo que acostumbro así que aunque sea Only Bro, es para mayores.

When you defeat the Last (Cuando el pasado te derrota)  
Tema: only bros & the family business  
Calificación: NR-17  
Resumen: Cuentas pendientes con un par de personajes de la tercera temporada, algún personaje del fic El Camino a Seguir y spoilers de los últimos capítulos emitidos hasta el 5x15  
Estado: Completo, 14 capítulos + prólogo y epílogo  
Descargo de responsabilidades: ni los chicos ni los otros personajes que conocéis son míos, y los otros que no conocéis pos ahí están

Retomo la estructura de **El Camino a Seguir**, es decir, cada párrafo desde el punto de vista del personaje que lo encabeza.

**WHEN YOU DEFEAT THE LAST**  
**Cuando el pasado te derrota**

**PRÓLOGO**  
**"No podrás ocultarte de mi"**

BEN BRAEDEN

Ben miró al profe sustituto sorprendido. Alex Tyler se parecía mucho al hermano de su héroe, Dean Winchester. El profesor era muy alto, con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes. Un hombre muy fuerte (el traje de pana beige se le quedaba ceñido al pecho y los brazos), la única diferencia eran las gafas sin montura.

El chiquillo se moría por preguntar al nuevo maestro, pero "¿y si no es él?" o peor, lo mismo no se acordaba de él pues hacía ya dos años.

Desde aquello se estaba preparando porque cuando fuera mayor también se dedicaría a salvar a la gente y destruir a los monstruos. Así que hacía mucho ejercicio para estar en forma, iba a karate y estudiaba mucho (porque si no mamá no le dejaría ir a hacer artes marciales).

Por eso le daba rabia ser tan bajito, que ya tenía diez años. Y aunque mamá le decía que estaba creciendo muy rápido el niño no veía la rapidez por ningún lado. A veces hablaban del secuestro y del rescate, pero cuando quería saber algo más del cazador ella siempre contestaba con evasivas.

El profe nuevo había empezado a explicar la reducción de fracciones, "vaya, si no presto atención voy a sacar mala nota…". Pero le costaba concentrarse, porque si ese era el hermano de Dean, y "seguro" que lo era, a lo mejor también el otro cazador había venido a investigar las desapariciones.

BELA TALBOT

El metamórfico se resistió cuanto pudo. Era mucho más difícil poseerlo que poseer a un humano normal y más asqueroso también.

La demonio novata, recién salida del infierno, no se rindió y siguió acosando a la criatura. "Bah, tampoco es que sea un ser muy entero mentalmente", el metamórfico ni siquiera sabía quién era ni de dónde había salido.

Había encontrado al repulsivo ser al segundo día de su vuelta a la Tierra. Había estado "humeando" por ahí en busca de ÉL, la persona que más odiaba y que más había odiado en el mundo y fuera de el, quién ella creyó que jamás haría lo que hizo, quien la torturó, violó y despedazó como… como… no había comparación posible.

Había alimentado ese odio durante años y años de infierno interminable. Se había convertido en una buena alumna, había conseguido su grado de demonio mucho más rápido que cualquier otro humano, porque su odio era mucho mayor que lo que cualquier condenado al infierno había sentido jamás.

Así que buscó su primer traje de carne y eligió a aquella criatura apestosa que se alimentaba de ratas y basura, y que había empezado a comer carne humana.

Por fin el ser dejó de resistirse, notó su abandono y ¿su paz? Sintió su agradecimiento y lo confinó en un oscuro rincón del cerebro.

Podía haber escogido su añorado cuerpo para su primera transformación como metamórfica, pero no lo hizo. Tras la dolorosa muda de piel vio ante sí el alto y poderosamente atractivo cuerpo de Sam Winchester que le observaba sonriendo irónicamente desde el espejo.

- Prepárate, porque voy por ti Dean Winchester – escupió cada una de las palabras – me vas a devolver uno por uno cada grito, cada golpe, cada jirón de piel arrancado. Me voy a cobrar de ti hasta el último aliento de cordura que te quede.

LISA BRAEDEN

Esperaba a Ben a la salida del colegio. El niño acompañaba a su amiga Kattie llevándole la mochila hasta el coche donde la madre de la niña lo saludó con afecto. "Si es que mi niño es un caballero" sonrió orgullosa. Sandra, la madre de la niña la saludó desde lejos con la mano y ella devolvió el saludo. Hoy no podía entretenerse, tenía que comprar cosas para la casa antes de llevar al chico a la clase de karate.

El niño se acercó al coche con esos andares que no había podido copiar a nadie, a veces lamentaba no poder decirle quién era su padre, como en su día lamentó ocultar al único hombre que había significado algo en su vida la identidad de su hijo.

Pero aquel hombre amargado que once años atrás se presentó a las puertas de su casa la había convencido de que nadie, ni el padre del crío, debía saber la verdad.

*** Once años atrás***  
_El buzón de voz saltó por segunda vez "hola, soy Dean, ahora mismo estoy liado, dime lo que quieres y te llamo". Decidió dejarle un mensaje._

_ - ¿Dean?, soy Lisa, de Cicero. Te sorprenderá que te llame después de tres meses sin saber nada de ti, pero tengo algo importante que creo que debes saber._

_Esperó todo el día pero no hubo respuesta. Al anochecer cuando ya había perdido la esperanza recibió la llamada._

_ - ¿Dean?  
__ - No, soy su padre._

_"¿Qué pasa aquí?" nunca hubiera pensado que el chico que conoció unos meses atrás en aquel bar de carretera, y que llevó a su casa por unos días se escondiese tras su padre y no quisiera hablar con ella._

_ - Debo hablar con Dean, es personal  
__ - Está fuera de la ciudad, trabajando. No tiene tiempo para rollos amorosos_

_La indignación sacudió a la joven, ¿pero qué se ha creído este tipo? No pudo contestarle como se merecía porque el otro colgó. No, no iba a insistir. No era ninguna niñata y si había cometido un error pues lo solucionaría y basta._

_No volvió a saber nada de los Winchester hasta que siete meses después un hombre de metro ochenta, cuarenta y pocos años, pelo y ojos oscuros se presentó en la puerta de su casa._

_Estuvo hablando con ella durante horas contándole una historia increíble sobre mafia y protección de testigos y sobre lo peligroso que sería que alguien más supiera quién era el padre del bebé de semanas que lloraba en el cuco._

_Le dio un número de teléfono diciéndole que si alguien lo descubría alguna vez que le avisara porque debería de poner a salvo no sólo a Dean sino a ella y al niño también ya que había gente dispuesta a matarlos._

_Al principio no creyó nada, pues le había parecido reconocer la voz del que dijo ser el padre de Dean. Pero cuando hicieron una pausa porque tenía que preparar el baño del pequeño, al volver y observar la tristeza con la que el hombre observaba a su hijo se convenció de que le había dicho la verdad, por lo menos en la parte de que sería peligroso que alguien supiera del niño._

_Lisa ya había asumido que sería madre soltera. Se despidió de aquel hombre que le prometió que si algún día se acababa el motivo por el que debía guardar el secreto no sólo se lo comunicaría, sino que también le contaría todo lo que no había podido contarle ahora por su propia seguridad._

SAM

En Cicero, Indiana, habían encontrado restos humanos, tan mutilados y escasos que aún no habían podido identificar a las víctimas, aunque como había habido desapariciones en la zona la policía seguía investigando y los medios de comunicación se habían fijado en ello.

Cicero, ¿de qué le sonaba? Le vinieron a la mente los demonios rata y la chica de los sueños de Dean. Seguro que cuando no tenía pesadillas y podía descansar unas horas seguía soñando con ella.

Le comentó el tema de los asesinatos a su hermano, pero contra lo que había pensado, el mayor no mostró ningún interés.

- Vamos Dean, un poco de distracción nos vendrá bien. ¿No tienes ganas de ver a Lisa Brandy y al crío ese?  
- Es Braeden y lo mejor para ellos es que esté lo más alejado posible.

En su huida sin destino, el menor de los Winchester había decidido hacía tiempo que debía enseñar a su hermano a vivir sin la caza, porque cada misión, cada trabajo, cada enfrentamiento con el mal en los últimos años (y más aún en los últimos meses) le había mostrado la falta de ilusiones y de esperanza del mayor.

Durante toda su vida nunca se había planteado que Dean pudiera querer algo distinto, desde niños el pecoso siempre había actuado como si estuviese encantado con su vida y consigo mismo. Incluso ahora, la mayor parte del tiempo, actuaba como si no esperase nada más de la vida, como si estuviese conforme con lo que tenía.

Pero Sam siempre intuyó que no era así, que su hermano nunca quiso aquella vida aunque aparentara ser lo único que quería hacer. Siempre supo que el rubio era la única fuerza viva que podría impedir que sus destinos se llevasen a cabo.

Y aunque a veces llegara a pensar realmente que para su hermano sólo era un monstruo, no podía dejarle solo. No podía abandonarlo, porque aún cuando creyó que le daba de lado, cuando se alejó de él, a pesar de los largos y terribles días de encierro… Dean seguía cuidando de él, no podía evitarlo y en los últimos meses, esa era la única parte del carácter de su hermano que no se había desvanecido bajo el peso del Apocalipsis que pendía sobre ellos.

Puede que fuera más difícil que destruir a Lucifer, o parar el fin del mundo, pero conseguiría arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Si él confiaba ciegamente en el mayor, éste volvería a confiar en sí mismo. Y si de paso podía ayudarle a encontrar un aliciente para seguir adelante cuando todo hubiese acabado, pues mejor que mejor. Así que sonrió al otro e insistió.

- No puedo creerte Dean, con lo que te gustaba esa chica  
- Me despedí de ella Sam, quiero decir… - el castaño no comprendía aquella actitud de su hermano - ¿Quieres que investiguemos? Vale. Pero mantengámonos alejados de la gente que nos conoce.

Ahora sí, lo que estaba hablando era el afán de proteger y no la desgana. "OK, hermano. Si es eso lo que quieres…" No debía rendirse, seguro que cuando descubriesen lo que ocurría y lo solucionasen, tendría la ocasión de arreglar un "encuentro casual" con la guapa mamá de Ben.  
_


	2. Y ¿para qué?

_Lo voy a colgar también, como el otro pero me gustaría conocer alguna opinión sobre ésta chorradilla, en fin si alguien lo lee y le parece mal, o soso, o lioso o lo que sea estaría bien saberlo y si a alguien le gusta pues ya no me sentiré tan absurda por colgar ésto sólo por mi afán de alcanzar a Buffy._

**CAP I**  
**"Y ¿para qué?"**

LISA

Su pequeño se había levantado muy nervioso esa mañana. Anoche le tuvo que ayudar con los deberes de mates porque el niño no había logrado entender nada en clase.

Por lo visto, al fin habían mandado un sustituto para la señora Wells, desaparecida desde hacía un par de semanas. Y aunque Ben siempre decía que le tenía manía, en realidad la echaba de menos.

Su chiquillo se vistió rápido, como siempre, recogiendo sus cosas y haciendo su cama con la disciplina de un soldado. Sonrió "Qué autosuficiente es este crío". Cuando terminó de desayunar, el niño quitó su plato, lo colocó en el fregadero, cogió su merienda y dio un beso cariñoso a su madre antes de abrir la puerta de la calle, no fuera que alguien lo viera hacerlo.

Lisa a veces se imaginaba cómo habría sido una vida con el padre de su hijo si éste hubiese sabido la verdad. ¿Se habría quedado con ellos? No lo creía. Nunca se hizo ilusiones con ello, nunca, hasta que hace dos años se presentó en su puerta.

Entonces estuvo tentada de contárselo todo, tuvo la esperanza de que pudiera haber una oportunidad para ellos. Pero el día que volvió a desaparecer de su vida, cuando conoció qué era lo que hacía, cuando supo que se jugaba la vida en cada trabajo decidió no hacerlo. Aunque le rompiera el corazón aquella sonrisa amarga y le doliera en el alma cuando rechazó su invitación a quedarse unos días más con su "Esta no es mi vida"

El niño subió al bus escolar y le hizo un saludo que él consideraba de hombres ella se rió mientras el vehículo arrancaba. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar a Dean Winchester si tenía todo lo que quería en la vida?

SAM

Cicero no le parecía un mal sitio para vivir. Construido alrededor de un lago, a base de casitas unifamiliares y rodeado de urbanizaciones residenciales. No era un sitio demasiado grande apenas cuatro mil quinientos habitantes, así que sería difícil ocultarse de la gente que los había tratado hace dos años. Sobre todo esconder a Dean, que se dejó ver bastante entonces.

Además ahora su hermano volvía a ser la persona más buscada del planeta tanto por demonios, como ángeles, como por la policía de prácticamente todo USA. Cogieron una habitación en el Waterfront Inn, con vistas al Lago Morse. Eran casi como pequeñas casitas adosadas.  
El rubio aparcó el Impala junto a la habitación que habían cogido. Bajó del coche tan cansado y tan poco comunicativo como en los últimos meses.

Sam recogió las llaves en recepción ante la risita maliciosa del encargado cuando se aseguró de que eran camas separadas. Estaba acostumbrado a los equívocos y a las insinuaciones. Cinco años viajando por el país, de hotel en motel, siempre con su hermano, le habían hecho ignorar ese tipo de comentarios malintencionados.

Entraron en la habitación, estaba bastante bien y tenía una bonita vista del lago. Encendió el Mac mientras su silencioso acompañante comenzaba la rutina de limpiar las armas. "No puede seguir así, no puede seguir hundiéndose de esa manera".

- ¿Qué piensas? – intentó provocar algo, una charla, una discusión…  
- Nada

Su hermano con un gesto cansado y ausente, acabó de montar el arma que había limpiado y se puso a repasar el Colt. "¿nada hermano?, que me conozco tus nadas"

AGENTE BENEDICK

Walt Benedick repasó el expediente del caso que le ocupaba en ese momento: El asesinato de una enfermera y una paciente en el hospital psiquiátrico de Glenwood Springs, Ketchum, Oklahoma.

Sus perspicaces ojos negros repasaban una y otra vez las imágenes en video de los sospechosos. Tenía la intuición de que aquellos no eran los nombres auténticos.

El agente de la brigada criminal recordó por fin dónde había visto una de aquellas caras. Descolgó el teléfono y pidió al administrativo que le comunicara con el agente del FBI que llevó el caso del asesino en serie que aterrorizó San Luis a finales de 2005.

Estaba totalmente convencido de que uno de los enfermos que escaparon del psiquiátrico era idéntico al asesino muerto casi cinco años atrás.

- Dick Valley al aparato.  
- Bien, se que es un caso cerrado pero creo que tengo algún indicio de que el descuartizador de San Luis puede que siga vivo.  
- ¿Con quién hablo? – Benedick notó un molesto timbre de superioridad en la voz del otro agente.  
- Soy Walt Benedick, de la brigada criminal de Oklahoma.  
- Gracias por informarme de sus sospechas, ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer que preocuparme de un caso cerrado, buenas tardes – por un segundo creyó que el agente del FBI había colgado.  
- Agente Valley, no le he llamado para reabrir ningún caso, se trata de otra cosa – menos mal que el otro no había colgado.  
- ¿De qué?, estoy muy ocupado Benedick, no tengo tiempo que perder.  
- Se trata de un asesinato en un psiquiátrico, uno de mis sospechosos es una copia casi exacta del descuartizador, necesitaría sus datos por si tuviese familia…

Durante unos segundos el teléfono permaneció en silencio, después su interlocutor le comunicó que en unos días estaría allí, y tomaría el control del caso. No le gustó la idea.

El caso era suyo, pero si el FBI se metía por medio sería mucho más difícil resolverlo. No tenía que haber llamado, pero su intuición le decía que se trataba de la misma persona. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera indicar que el cadáver del asesino no fuese el que se incineró entonces.

Introdujo el nombre de Eddy Van Hallen en la base de datos del FBI, pero sólo tenía una reseña "tarjeta de crédito falsa" y un enlace a un archivo protegido. Obtuvo acceso con un par de llamadas y ¡Bingo!, su olfato no le había engañado: era uno de los alias que usó Dean Winchester, el asesino en serie de San Luis, y no sólo eso, el tal Winchester había sido declarado muerto cuatro veces en los últimos cinco años, la última hacía menos de cuatro meses, en Nazareth, Pensilvania.

BELA – ALEX TYLER

Los niños entraron en clase delante del profesor nuevo. Era un aburrimiento, menos mal que las matemáticas de cuarto de primaria no son muy complicadas.

Otra vez la mirada insistente del crío ese. El niño, bajito y de pelo oscuro parecía conocerle. Bueno, a ella no, a Sam Winchester. No podía tener tanta suerte.

Cuando acabó la hora de clase el chico se acercó.

- Profesor Tyler ¿ha estado en Cicero antes de ahora? – fue tan formal que Bela tuvo que sonreír  
- No chico, es la primera vez

El niño pareció decepcionado, y se alejó pero la demonio sospechó que no sería la última vez ese día en que el chico intentara hablar con su disfraz.

DEAN

No protestó cuando Sam le dijo que se quedase en el hotel mientras él se iba a investigar. No se quejó cuando el menor se llevó el coche y le pidió que no saliese de la habitación.

Se sentó en un sillón, frente a la ventana que daba al lago, con una botella de Whisky en la mano y empezó a beber directamente de la misma. Con un poco de suerte cuando la acabara estaría tan borracho que podría dormir sin soñar.

Había cedido al capricho del castaño de investigar las desapariciones, pero sabía que no le necesitaba, que sólo era un estorbo para Sam.

Ni siquiera puso la televisión, no encendió el portátil que se compró meses atrás (cuando cometió el error de dejar marchar a su hermano).

No sabía lo que le ocurrió al otro durante aquellas semanas, sólo que fueron días muy difíciles y al parecer el chico lo había pasado mal porque las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

Jamás habían estado más unidos y sin embargo nunca se había sentido tan aislado. Ya no sabía qué debía hacer, a qué recurrir. Ya no había nada en lo que confiar, ni nadie, y en sí mismo menos que en nadie.

Y Sammy se empeñaba en traerle aquí, y ¿para qué?, ¿qué esperaba de él? Se terminó la botella y seguía tan sobrio como cuando la inició y tan despierto y miserablemente cansado como aquel chico que no podía soñar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo envidiando esa capacidad.

Al final cogió el libro de exorcismos y se puso a estudiar. Ningún friky de diecisiete años le iba a volver a corregir en medio de una pelea.

BEN

Era él, estaba seguro de que era él. Si tenía la misma voz, era igual de alto. Cuando lo vio salir de la sala de profesores corrió tras él por el pasillo y lo agarró del brazo. El profesor se giró hacia el niño sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora pequeño?  
- Eres Sam Winchester  
- ¿Quién?  
- Tú y tu hermano nos salvasteis a mí y a otros niños de unos monstruos hace dos años.  
- Vamos jovencito, no fantasees.  
- Si estás en una misión y no quieres que te descubra no te preocupes, se que es importante y no te voy a delatar, sólo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda.

El profesor lo miró como si lo viera por primera vez. Sonrió, apoyó su manaza en el hombro del chico…

- Ben Braeden, ¿verdad?


	3. Cómo te odio

**CAP II  
"Cómo te odio"  
**

BELA

Llegó a su hotel y entró en la habitación sin cruzarse con nadie, cerró la cortina de la ventana y se quitó la ropa tan rápido como pudo.

Jodido metamórfico, no podía controlar cuándo mudar de piel y era asquerosamente doloroso. Lo peor era que si no se concentraba en el momento oportuno adoptaba la forma humana de la persona en la que estuviese pensando en ese momento.

Miró con odio al hombre desnudo que le devolvió ese mismo odio desde el espejo. Ahora, o se auto mutilaba o tendría que esperar varias horas para forzar un nuevo cambio.

"Cómo te odio Dean, no te puedes ni imaginar que se pueda odiar así". Cogió un cuchillo y se rajó la cara casi sin sentir el dolor, las mejillas, la frente, siguió con el pecho. Sintió el grito de agonía de la criatura despertando de su letargo debido al dolor.

Hubiera querido arrancarse los ojos. Aquellos malditos ojos verdes que aún seguían poblando sus pesadillas.

Cuando el cuerpo de la criatura reaccionó a la mutilación se volvió a transformar en Sam Winchester, se puso el albornoz del hotel y se asomó a la ventana para ver el lago.

No era mal sitio el lago Morse, además el Waterfront Inn. aprovechaba unos pequeños muelles junto a las habitaciones independientes, como terrazas de las mismas.

Y entonces le vio, de pie, en el muelle de la habitación 13, cuatro puertas a la izquierda de la suya. No podía ser cierto. No podía tener tanta suerte: El mayor de los Winchester, con las manos en los bolsillos de su eterna cazadora de piel, observando el lago y las pequeñas embarcaciones de recreo que lo surcaban.

Sintió el irresistible deseo de arrancarle el corazón con las manos. Pero logró controlarse. Eso sería fácil, rápido y hasta casi misericordioso. "No Dean, así no. Primero me encargaré de todo lo que quieres y después te arrancaré la carne de los huesos y me bañaré en tu sangre"

BEN

"¡Si es! ¡el profe nuevo es Sam Winchester!". Por supuesto que le guardaría el secreto. Es más estaría atento e investigaría por su cuenta para ayudar al hermano de su héroe.

Kattie se reunió con él en el recreo. Ellos eran los únicos niños atacados por los demonios rata cuyas madres no se habían marchado de Cicero tras los secuestros.

El idiota de Harper Johnson decía que era su novia. Bah, le daba igual. Le gustaba estar con la niña y no iba a dejar de verla y quedar con ella porque Harper fuese una mosca cojonera.

Lo primero que preguntó su amiga al verle era si había comprobado la identidad del profesor Tyler.

- Sí, es él. Me lo ha dicho – contestó todo emocionado con la confirmación  
- Pero no podemos decir nada a nadie ¿verdad? – la chiquilla se retorció una de sus coletas entre nerviosa y contenta con las expectativas de aventura.  
- No, no podemos contar esto ni a nuestras madres – contestó con toda la seriedad que permitían sus diez años  
- Entonces, ¿cómo podremos ayudar?

Su amiga había dado en el clavo, ¿cómo podrían ayudar a dos cazadores experimentados, dos críos de diez años?

- Tenemos que tener los ojos abiertos Kat, y si ocurre algo raro o misterioso, anotarlo para que tengan toda la información posible.

SAM

El forense de la policía de Cicero le miró sorprendido, el hombre de mediana edad, grueso, lindando la obesidad acabó dándole la razón. No se trataba de muestras de una sola persona, sino que cuando menos había cuatro, y lo más terrible es que como él había sospechado, todo indicaba que se podía tratar de canibalismo.

- Agente Simon, ¿cómo sabía que eran restos de varios cuerpos?  
- No lo sabía, sólo lo sospeché doctor Marley, y usted ha corroborado mis sospechas.  
- ¿Entonces es un asesino en serie? – el hombre estaba aterrado ante las implicaciones que aquello podía tener.  
- Déjeme las especulaciones a mi, doctor.

Mientras volvía al hotel su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas al asunto, seis desapariciones, y seis orígenes distintos para los restos encontrados. Una maestra de primaria, un taxista, un pocero, dos adolescentes y un albañil en paro. Todos los desaparecidos eran de Arcadia, una barriada residencial al norte de Cicero y todos habían desaparecido por la zona.

Qué casualidad, por allí también vivían los Braeden. Eso no se lo había esperado. Entró en la habitación y lo primero que vio fue la botella de whisky vacía y la puerta de la terraza abierta. Cruzó la estancia como un rayo y no respiró hasta que comprobó con sus propios ojos que Dean no había hecho ninguna tontería.

- ¿Me levantas ya el arresto? – el otro se volvió a él perfectamente tranquilo y con un leve tono de guasa prosiguió - ¿o me vas a llevar una sala de strip-tease a ver si me animo?  
- Vamos al colegio de dónde era la profesora desaparecida – no le dijo al rubio dónde estaba el colegio, ya lo vería.  
- Bien, un poco de aire libre…  
- ¿te has bebido una botella de whisky en menos de dos horas? ¿tú solo? – no pudo evitar preguntarle.  
- ¿Te parece que me he bebido una botella en menos de dos horas? – y realmente, no lo parecía  
- ¿y que ha pasado con la bebida? – contestó creyéndole hasta que…  
- Era tan malo que ni siquiera tenía alcohol.

Desistió de seguir preguntando, que no tenía alcohol… le quitó las llaves del coche y cerró la puerta de la habitación pensativo. No estaba funcionando, su peregrino plan era un fiasco. Resolverían el caso y se dejaría de fantasear con finales felices, sería realista, como el hombre cansado que se sentó a su lado en un vehículo en el que ya sólo reinaba el silencio.

DICK VALLEY

"Condenados muchachos, con el trabajo que tuve para ocultar su rastro…" El Agente repasó los datos que le había enviado Walt Benedick. No había ninguna duda, estaban implicados.

Conoció a los Winchester meses atrás. Después de un par de años de búsqueda exhaustiva dio con ellos en Nazareth, incluso llegó a atrapar al mayor. Y después, cuando supo lo que hacían, cómo se jugaban el tipo… se había jurado a sí mismo que los ocultaría y los protegería a como diese lugar.

Y ahora ese agente de la brigada criminal de Oklahoma trataba de remover toda la información que había ido ocultando para hacerla desaparecer. Llamó a su ayudante.

- Sanders, necesito todo lo que me puedas conseguir sobre el centro psiquiátrico de Glenwood Springs, en los últimos veinte años. Estadísticas de enfermos, muertes, robos… todo.  
- Me pongo con ello Valley, ¿para cuando? – la voz de la joven Berenice Sanders le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.  
- Lo antes que puedas Sanders, estaré ahí en dos horas y espero poder tener algo a lo que dedicarle atención.  
- De acuerdo jefe.

Confiaba en la joven, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Era la única persona que se podía llevar como compañera a ésta investigación, pero no podía implicarla en su misión autoimpuesta de ayudar a los cazadores.

"Muchacho, muchacho ¡qué razón tenías cuando me dijiste que nunca seríais libres!". Recordó aquella terrible noche de primeros de diciembre, el brutal asesinato de Nixon, el del sheriff de Nazareth, los enfermos… A Sam Winchester apoyado en la puerta de la UCI del San Lucas, observando a su hermano debatirse entre la vida y la muerte, después de haber salvado la ciudad. No, no podía dejar que los cogieran y les impidieran hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo, fuera lo que fuese.

BELA

Tenía hambre, el cuerpo del metamórfico necesitaba carne, carne humana. Robó una barca. La noche caía sobre el lago Morse, y la luna creciente apenas iluminaba la orilla opuesta dónde un hombre pescaba en su bote de remos.

Esa noche, en un momento de debilidad había recobrado su antiguo cuerpo, vestida con la ropa que había comprado para su disfraz de maestro parecía una niña jugando con la ropa de su padre. ¿Quién podría tenerle miedo con ese aspecto?

Desde luego el tipo cuarentón y obeso que pescaba furtivamente, no. No hasta que con un gesto lo tiró de la embarcación y lo atrajo a la suya. No hasta que con una mano lo sacó del agua y le rompió la espalda contra el motor de la pequeña lancha. No hasta que comenzó a devorarlo vivo.

Dejó tomar el control al ser al que poseía y cuando recuperó el mando sólo quedaban restos de huesos, pelo y ropa. "Mierda, me he manchado de sangre la camisa". Se desnudó y se lanzó al río, volviendo a nado, perezosamente, hacia el embarcadero de su habitación. Su hambre estaba saciada, su espíritu no.

La luz de la habitación 13 se encendió mientras ella pasaba justo debajo del embarcadero. Oyó discutir a sus ocupantes, el más alto salió fuera resoplando con fuerza. El otro le siguió.

- No me des la espalda hermano, tú lo has empezado. No huyas de lo que querías saber.

La demonio, oculta bajo el muelle aguardó expectante a que la conversación le desvelara algo con lo que poder atrapar a aquel maldito.  
_


	4. La tela de araña

**CAP III**  
**"La tela de araña"**

SAM

Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar indignado con Dean. Pero era tan difícil no estallar ante su pasividad y su indiferencia. Durante la entrevista con los padres de los adolescentes desaparecidos no había intervenido en ningún momento, ni siquiera se había movido de su lado para buscar alguna pista o algún indicio. Se limitó a estar ahí de brazos cruzados.

Su hermano no era así, unos meses atrás, en cualquier situación similar, se habría escabullido y habría investigado en las habitaciones y por la casa sin que ninguno de los ocupantes se hubiese dado cuenta.

Y cuando le pidió que fuese al colegio, para interrogar al director sobre la desaparición de la profesora… lo hubiera estrangulado cuando de primeras dijo que no. Y cuando le contó lo que había hablado con el director, casi hubiese sido mejor que no hubiera ido.

Así que conducía el Impala con rabia, en silencio. El rubio, en el asiento del copiloto, miraba hacia el frente, aparentemente relajado y recostado contra la ventana. Pero, ni una sola vez en todo el trayecto intentó romper el silencio o buscar su mirada. Hacía bien, lo habría fulminado de la rabia que sentía.

Para cuando entraron en la habitación del hotel no pudo más, su paciencia hacía rato que había sobrepasado sus límites, tenía que hacerle reaccionar de alguna manera.

- ¡¿Cuándo has decidido que ya no haces tú trabajo? ¡¿Cuándo has decidido rendirte? – no pudo ocultar su rabia, ni su miedo  
- Déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de charla – el pecoso, se sentó cansinamente en su cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos y el traje.  
- ¡Mierda Dean!, ¡no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa ahora!

Abrochándose los vaqueros, el otro le miró inexpresivamente. En menos de dos años, aquel cuerpo se había poblado de nuevas cicatrices, algunas iban desapareciendo, otras más recientes se unían a la quemadura con forma de mano que aún marcaba su hombro izquierdo. Pero Sam veía más allá de aquellas cicatrices.

- Vamos hermano, habla conmigo. Necesitas desahogarte – suavizó el tono.  
- ¿Ahora eres mi puto psiquiatra?  
- ¡No te das cuenta que así no puedes seguir? – empezó a impacientarse de nuevo.  
- ¡¿y cómo infiernos sigo? ¡¿tienes la puta fórmula mágica? – la reacción fue más explosiva de lo que el más joven de los Winchester había esperado - ¡¿vas a decirme cómo voy a salvar el mundo?  
- ¡No se trata del mundo!, ¡se trata de ti!  
- ¿Qué mierda importo yo? – la mirada de odio del rubio le paralizó, su voz rota ya desde hacía tanto tiempo le heló la sangre – tenemos un trabajo, una misión… y estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Era peor de lo que había pensado, y él tampoco estaba tan entero como para escuchar las recriminaciones que su hermano tenía todo el derecho a hacerle. Tomó aire y salió al embarcadero. Pero ahora el que no iba a dejar las cosas así era Dean.

- No me des la espalda hermano, tú lo has empezado. No huyas de lo que querías saber.

No se lo iba a poner fácil, si quería hablar ahora, que hablase con su espalda. No soportaría volver a ver aquellos ojos fusilándole con su odio. Eso no detuvo al mayor, que suavizando el tono comenzó a justificarse.

- Está bien, como quieras. Si así es más fácil para ti… - respiró profundamente y prosiguió ya calmado – Me está costando, vale. Estoy un poco superado, por todo. Ahora mismo no encuentro una forma de seguir adelante, pero la encontraré… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo ¿vale? Sólo un pequeño respiro. Sólo necesito que…

La respiración ahogada de su cansado hermano le hizo volverse y encontrarse con su mirada suplicante y atormentada.

- Te pediría que confiaras en mí, pero me dijiste que no podrías volver a hacerlo – conforme terminó la frase lamentó haber dicho eso.  
- Lo dije ¿verdad?

El rubio volvió derrotado a la habitación y él se volvió a observar el lago Morse ocultando las lágrimas de dolor por ver a su hermano en ese estado.

WALT BENEDICK

El agente especial Dick Valley y su adjunta, la agente Berenice Sanders entraron en su despacho. Parecían sacados de una película de acción, "demasiado guapos para pertenecer al FBI" pensó para sí Benedick.

La chica, de origen caribeño, atlética pero bien proporcionada y cabello y ojos negros, había quitado el hipo a los tres policías que permanecían en la comisaría a esas horas. Le estrechó la mano con una sonrisa tras las presentaciones, y acto seguido se apropió del ordenador de su escritorio y conectándole un miniHD, empezó a manipular información.

Sin embargo Valley fue más distante, se limitó a identificarse y a esperar que Sanders le diera vía libre. Junto a la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión adusta, le miró evaluándole. Él también lo inspeccionó tratando de no parecer sobrepasado por los agentes.

Metro noventa, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos castaños, cuerpo de nadador y aspecto de protagonista de películas de acción. El agente especial del FBI no parecía de esa gente fácilmente impresionable. Ni siquiera por un exboxeador negro de categoría superwelter, quizás algo más bajo pero el doble de musculado que había llegado a ser nº 7 del ranking USA antes de dedicarse a servir a la ley.

- Tengo algo.

La muchacha giró la pantalla del sobremesa, las fichas de los ingresos de los hermanos Van Hallen y sus fotos, se sobreponían con las de los hermanos Winchester. La coincidencia era absoluta.

- ¿Pero el asesino de San Luis no murió? Creí que el caso estaba cerrado – se quedó callado al ver la ira reflejada en el rostro de Valley.  
- Jefe, ¿ponemos al día a Benedick?  
- Adelante.

La joven le mostró lo que él ya había investigado por su cuenta: Arrestos, fugas, "muertes", "resurrecciones". Los tipos, sobre todo el mayor, parecían realmente peligrosos. Pero por alguna razón el agente daba la impresión de estar más interesado en archivar la información que en buscar a los criminales.

- He enviado solicitudes de información a varios estados – comentó el de la brigada criminal – si hacen algún movimiento al descubierto lo sabremos.  
- Sanders, quédese aquí. Benedick, me gustaría hablar con usted a solas.

Salieron a la azotea, le sorprendía la actitud del agente pero le siguió, el otro echó un trago de agua de un botellín que llevaba encima y le ofreció. Él echó un trago también. Valley suspiró ¿aliviado?, "bastante misterioso el tipo".

- Verá Benedick, hay mucho más detrás de los Winchester de lo que se pueda imaginar…

DEAN

"Te pediría que confiaras en mí, pero me dijiste que no podrías volver a hacerlo", las palabras de su hermano le martilleaban el cerebro. No podía más, ya no podía ni respirar de la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

Hubiera querido decirle lo que sentía, pero al ver cómo afectaba a Sam no pudo. A fin de cuentas era su responsabilidad, y si habían llegado a este punto era por su causa "aguanta un poco más, ya falta menos para terminar" trataba de autoconvencerse. Se puso la cazadora y salió a la calle en busca de espacio abierto.

Daría un paseo hasta el puente a ver si así se despejaba un poco. Cruzó los aparcamientos del hotel y cuando iba a llegar a la carretera el castaño lo alcanzó a la carrera. Se volvió sorprendido.

- ¿Dónde coño crees que vas ahora? – el tono que usó el más alto rayaba la violencia  
- ¿Qué? – boqueó atontado por la brusquedad de la pregunta  
- Si estás bien para irte por ahí de paseo, también lo estás para acompañarme a buscar pistas sobre las desapariciones.

Vale, "suena mejor que una patada en los huevos" así que decidió acompañar al inexplicablemente agresivo cazador. Pero no había cogido las llaves del coche, iba a preguntarle a su hermano pero la extraña expresión de odio con la que le miraba lo tenía totalmente descolocado.  
Se volvió a la habitación, por las llaves, dándole la espalda.

SAM

Volvió dentro, se había tranquilizado. Debía tranquilizar a Dean, lo que le había dicho no era propio de él. Se sentía como el que remata al caído, y ese no era su estilo. Pero el rubio había salido.

Se había dejado las llaves del Impala, así que sólo estaría dando un paseo. No podía esperar para pedirle perdón, tenía que encontrarlo ya y terminar la conversación a la que ninguno de los dos quería enfrentarse.

Salió a la calle, "¿Para dónde habrá tirado?", a su hermano le gustaban los puentes no sabía porqué, así que atravesó el aparcamiento en dirección a Red Bridge, atravesó el viaducto y llegó hasta el parque que había en la otra orilla, sin encontrárselo.

Cuando volvió al hotel empezó a preocuparse, aún no había vuelto. Era posible que necesitara más tiempo. Lo llamó al móvil, al segundo tono le rechazó la llamada, y al volver a intentarlo saltó el buzón de voz. "Si estás lo suficientemente enfadado para apagar el móvil es que estás mejor" pensó cortando el intento de comunicación con rabia.

BELA

Dean Winchester le dio la espalda aturdido, pero sin sospechar que no era su hermano quien le había interpelado de esa forma tan dura. La demonio golpeó al cazador con ambos puños en la nuca, haciéndole perder el sentido.

No había nadie alrededor, lo arrastró hasta el monovolumen de alquiler y lo metió en el maletero. No podía ocultarlo en su habitación del hotel, sería un disparate, así que lo llevó a la fría, húmeda y apestosa guarida del metamórfico, en las cloacas de Arcadia.

El pálido cazador no recobró el sentido ni durante el trayecto, ni cuando le desnudó para quedarse con su ropa. Reprimiendo las ganas de arrancarle la piel a tiras, le ató las manos a la espalda con unas bridas de plástico, lo amordazó y lo ató a un pilar con cinta de embalar.

Cuando se fue, disfrazada de su prisionero, éste comenzó a despertarse. Fue un bálsamo para ella oír sus gritos ahogados por la mordaza.


	5. Tú no eres Sam

_**No se si habrá nadie leyendo ésto, pero mi deber es avisar: NO ES WINCEST, ****porque no es mi género favorito ni lo que me gusta escribir, es sólo un intento de pasar el rato en el parón que se produjo entre los capítulos 5x14 y 5x15, imaginar que pudo haber pasado ahí y ya está. Y si es para adultos porque las cosas se ponen muy muy feas para cierto rubio pecoso.**_

_**Pos hala a colgar el siguiente (si hay alguien que lea ésto: gracias, pero eres un bicho raro)  
**_

**CAP IV**  
**" Tú no eres Sam"**

SAM

- ¿Dónde has estado? Llevo horas buscándote

El rubio se dejó caer sobre su cama, sin decir palabra. Tenía las botas llenas de fango y manchó la colcha con el barro del pantalón.

- ¿No me vas a decir nada? – continuó con el interrogatorio  
- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones de todos mis movimientos?  
- Desde que desapareces sin dar rastro de vida – dijo aún nervioso por el extraño comportamiento del pecoso y una extraña aunque conocida sensación que bloqueó de un parpadeo al reconocerla.  
- ¿Ahora eres mi niñera?  
- Idiota – respiró aliviado y ya más tranquilo continuó – en serio hermano, ¿dónde has estado?

El otro se incorporó musitando "investigando un poco". Desbordaba tensión y energía, y parecía dispuesto a la acción.

- Te cuento y me dejas dormir un rato, ¿de acuerdo? – al ver su gesto de asentimiento el cazador prosiguió – le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, estaba casi seguro de que era un metamórfico hasta que he visto que han encontrado otro cuerpo mutilado en el lago. Ahora no se que pensar.  
- Es raro – desde luego que era raro, los metamórficos no se suelen alejar más de un kilómetro o dos de su guarida.  
- Es extremadamente raro – confirmó el pecoso

BERENICE SANDERS

Benedick se inclinó sobre la pantalla del ordenador, estaba muy intrigado por los expedientes de los hermanos Winchester. No le desagradaba el cercano interés del atractivo agente de color. A ella también, desde que entrara a trabajar con Valley (tras la muerte de Nixon y su ascenso) el "caso Winchester" la llenaba de curiosidad.

No sólo estaban los que querían capturar a los hermanos y llevarlos derechos a la cámara de gas, también tenían sus defensores, pocos, aislados y quizás algo locos algunos, todos ellos coincidían en afirmar que los habían salvado de algún "monstruo"

Y después estaba el caso de la extraña enfermedad que provocó más de cincuenta muertes en Nazareth, Pensilvania. Dónde Nixon y otros siete agentes de la ley fueron asesinados brutalmente, y dónde los Winchester habían vuelto a ser dados por muertos. Hasta que el moreno agente inclinado sobre su hombro empezó a investigar sobre Glenwood Springs.

- Estos tipos son unos auténticos monstruos – el agente de la brigada criminal no salía de su asombro ante la cantidad y la tipología de los delitos que se imputaban a sus sospechosos – Exhumar y quemar cadáveres ¿para qué? ¿No les basta con los vivos? ¿con asaltar bancos?  
- Han vuelto a salir a la luz, y esta vez los cogeremos.  
- Tu jefe ya atrapó a éste una vez – señaló la foto del tipo que parecía guasearse del fotógrafo de la policía – y se le escurrió de entre las manos.  
- No estaba yo con él aún.

Dick Valley entró en el despacho, tomó asiento frente a ambos y sin hablar le dio a su ayudante un fax de la policía de la reserva del Lago Morse, en Cicero, Indiana. Estaba afectado, podía decirse que bastante cabreado, se cruzó de brazos resoplando con fuerza y aguardó a que Walt Benedick y ella se pusiesen al corriente.

- Joder – fue todo lo que dijo el atractivo agente tras su espalda.  
- Joder es poco – musitó ella

Casi una decena de desapariciones, el descubrimiento de más de media docena de restos humanos descuartizados, la presencia en el colegio local de un profesor nuevo con referencias falsas y la cara de Sam Winchester…

- ¿Nos vamos? – Valley se levantó de la silla – Encantado agente Benedick  
- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – el agente parecía muy interesado – no molestaré, sólo quiero saber en qué queda todo esto.  
- Encárgate Sanders, colaboración especial o lo que se te ocurra.  
- ¿Estás seguro Valley? – contestó a su jefe  
- ¿por qué no? – respondió éste encogiéndose de hombros

DEAN

Despertó dolorosamente atado, helado de frío y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¡Le habían desnudado! Estaba con Sam, ¿qué le había pasado?  
Intentó gritar pero a través de la mordaza solo se filtraban el ruido ahogado de su voz. Pero, ¿dónde estaba su hermano? ¿Qué le habían hecho? "Como le hayan tocado un solo pelo…"

No podía ver nada, debía ser de noche, y debía estar en algún sitio deshabitado, posiblemente bajo tierra, cerca de algún vertedero (pensó por el olor) y bastante húmedo. Quien le había llevado allí y le había desnudado, no pretendía que estuviese cómodo.

Se debatió durante horas tratando de aflojar la cinta adhesiva. Empujando con los pies descalzos contra el suelo consiguió ponerse en pie aún sujeto a la columna, fue el esfuerzo definitivo para que la cinta se cortase contra una de las esquinas de la misma.

Ahora empezaba a ver algo, se giró bruscamente y consiguió separarse del pilar, gruñendo de dolor por culpa del adhesivo que le levantó la piel del pecho. "Joder, menos mal que tengo algo que morder". Tenía los dedos de las manos dormidos por la presión de sus ataduras. "Deben ser bridas".

Buscó la arista del pilar dónde se había cortado la cinta de embalar y empezó a frotar con fuerza las muñecas atadas contra la misma. Era complicado, al haber perdido sensibilidad por su forzada posición durante horas, se resbaló dos veces cortándose las manos, pero no se detuvo hasta que se liberó. Se quitó el trapo que le había servido de mordaza, lo rasgó y se vendó los cortes con él.

- Joder, que frío.

Medio adivinando lo poco que podía ver, y medio tanteando dio con una masa viscosa en el suelo, se agachó, había algo más… pelo. "Un jodido metamórfico", dedujo, así que estaba en una cloaca. Debía marcharse, el monstruo debía conocerle y seguro que sus planes para él no le iban a gustar. Encontró ropa, un par de tallas más grande que la suya, y unas botas enormes.

La preocupación por su hermano cambió de forma al reconocer la camisa que acababa de ponerse, si lo había desnudado era para usar su ropa como disfraz. Se acabó de vestir y trató de orientarse para salir. Oyó ruido, alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Dean? – la voz de Sam susurró en la oscuridad. Su intención fue responder pero su instinto le obligó a seguir en silencio – Dean, ¿estás aquí hermano?

El castaño descubrió el sitio dónde había estado atado, pero el cazador seguía oculto intentando ni respirar siquiera. El otro encendió una linterna y encontró su escondrijo. Se acercó a él suspirando aliviado. Pero aún no se fiaba. Miró al recién llegado con desconfianza, retrocediendo unos pasos.

- Ya está bien Dean, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?  
- ¿Eres tú? ¿de verdad? – no le cuadraba, y lo peor era que no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza sin ningún objeto de plata  
- Soy yo hermano, no soy ningún jodido metamórfico. ¿estás bien?  
- Si, creo que sí.

Salió de su parapeto aún titubeante, sin acabar de fiarse del todo. Sin dejar que su hermano le tocase. "No, hasta que me asegure"

- OK, salgamos de aquí.  
- No hermanito, tú no vas a ningún sitio – El castaño había sacado una pistola y le apuntaba a las piernas – tranquilo que no voy a matarte aún.  
- Tú no eres Sam  
- Siempre te costó coger las cosas a la primera. Arrodíllate y pon las manos en la nuca  
- No  
- No lo hagas más difícil "héroe", no vas a salir de aquí, así que tranquilito y a portarse bien.

"Y una mierda" Se lanzó contra el metamórfico tratando de sorprenderle, pero algo le paralizó, se sintió débil y mareado y cayó de rodillas. Intentó ponerse en pie sin lograrlo, el ser lo derribó de una patada en la espalda y una vez en el suelo, mientras lo aprisionaba con las rodillas le volvió a atar las manos.

Esta vez aparte de unas bridas más anchas, había traído cadenas, se había preparado, le arrastró hasta el pilar y volvió a sujetarle al mismo.

- ¡¿quién eres? ¿qué coño quieres de mí? - gritó  
- Quiero venganza  
- Pues cóbratela y no te acerques a mi hermano  
- Siempre con la misma canción ¿no? – la ira del monstruo al decir esas palabras lo sorprendió – Estás dispuesto a todo por tu hermano, y sin embargo no mueves un dedo cuando se trata de los demás  
- Quién eres – la absurda idea que se abría paso en su mente le dejó congelado el ánimo, "no es posible"

El ser metamórfico le golpeó en la cara con la pistola.

BELA

Pateó al inconsciente cazador hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía matarlo en un descuido, y eso no era lo que quería, no todavía. Sam no sospechaba de ella y su odiado prisionero ahora no podría escapar, así que si quería una venganza satisfactoria no podía matarlo aún.

La sangre de la herida que le había hecho con el arma, le caía por la mejilla hasta la boca. Miró hipnotizada el reguero que teñía de rojo la pálida faz del cazador. Siempre quiso hacer eso, pero el maldito ni siquiera le hizo caso a pesar de haber sido bastante guapa en vida.

Lo agarró del pelo y mordió aquellos labios que sabían a hierro. "¿Qué estás haciendo Bela?". Se rió, tenía gracia, el indefenso prisionero seguía sin sentido. Y seguía siendo condenadamente atractivo incluso con aquella ropa enorme…

- No te impacientes por saber quién soy, cada cosa a su tiempo


	6. Sangre de demonio

_Ahora colgaré el capítulo de transición, y a partir de aquí, me voy a leer yo solica porque ésto no puede gustarle a nadie. _

_sigo advirtiendo, este fic es para adultos, y no es wincest por mucho que a alguien se lo pueda parecer..._

_Continúo pues (Mi niño, se que puedes con esto pero... )_

**CAP V**  
**"Sangre de demonio"**

DEAN

Volvía a estar atrapado, aunque al menos ahora no estaba desnudo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y es posible que tuviese alguna costilla rota. Pero eso no era lo que lo atormentaba. El metamórfico le había recordado a alguien, quizás la forma de hablar, le había activado la parte de su memoria que había intentado reprimir desde que lo sacaran del Infierno.

Ahora, a oscuras, encadenado en aquella cloaca, el horror de aquello volvía con más fuerza eliminando cualquier jirón de esperanza que hubiese conseguido conservar hasta entonces. Y gritó, pidió socorro con todas las fuerzas de su garganta una y otra vez, hasta que se quedó sin voz, porque así, mientras gritaba, controlaba la angustia provocada por los terribles recuerdos.

Eso había vuelto, la linterna del ser le cegó, su mano como la de Sam de enorme lo agarró con rudeza del pelo mientras le examinaba.

- Tienes un aspecto lamentable hermanito.  
- Tú no eres Sam – repitió roncamente  
- ¿y según tú quién soy?  
- Eres un metamórfico, aparte de por cargarme a tres de tu especie, no se me ocurre un motivo para que te tomes tantas molestias conmigo.  
- Te he traído algo de comer.  
- Necesito ir al baño  
- Lo siento Dean, no voy a soltarte así que…

El ser disfrazado de su hermano se fue y volvió con agua y un bocadillo de atún, que asco, prefería no comer. Pero le obligó, le hizo tomarse todo el bocadillo y después lo amordazó nuevamente.

"Es un metamórfico, es un metamórfico, es un metamórfico, es un metamórfico… "Intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, porque la otra opción que se le ocurría era un disparate, una barbaridad. No podía ser.

"Me he vuelto loco, no puede ser ella" pues si lo fuera, las consecuencias de lo que hizo en el Infierno eran mucho más terribles que haber roto el primer sello y haber provocado el levantamiento de Lucifer. Si lo era, no sólo había torturado otras almas, si lo era, había creado un demonio más.

El ser le miraba gozándose con su angustia y su indefensión. Intentó parecer todo lo desafiante que su situación le permitía. Miró directamente a los ojos a la criatura retándole, incluso se obligó a sonreír a través de la mordaza.

Eso irritó a su oponente que perdiendo el control empezó a abofetearle. Los golpes eran tan violentos que creyó que le partiría el cráneo. Pero paró, ¿Aquella criatura estaba… llorando? Echó la cabeza para atrás apoyándola en el pilar. "No eres ella, no eres ella…". El metamórfico se fue. Volvió a quedar a oscuras, inmovilizado, dolorido y exhausto.  
Quería dormir, olvidar, descansar un rato, pero no podía, su mente le traicionaba convertida en un tornado de recuerdos.

LISA BRAEDEN

La cafetería del colegio estaba a rebosar con los padres y madres de los alumnos del profesor desaparecido. El director había confirmado a la policía que las referencias por las que había contratado a Alex Tyler eran falsas, y al parecer los agentes de la ley sospechaban que podía ser el asesino del pescador del lago Morse.

Sandra se tomó su café, y Lisa le pidió que saliesen de allí. Los niños estaban en clase de kárate, así que dieron un paseo hasta las pistas de atletismo para hacer tiempo.

- Me voy de Cicero, Lisa – la confesión de su amiga no la pilló por sorpresa, ella también lo había pensado – he encontrado trabajo fuera de aquí, y un buen colegio para Kattie.  
- Te entiendo Sandra, a veces tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo, y yo no perdí a nadie como tú.  
- ¿Conociste al profesor nuevo?  
- No, ¿y tú?  
- Lo vi un par de veces, me resultó familiar, como si le hubiese visto antes.

Fueron a recoger a los niños, no pudieron evitar fijarse en que estacionado a doscientos metros del colegio había un coche negro, cuya línea de deportivo clásico destacaba entre los monovolúmenes familiares.

SAM

Dean había vuelto a desaparecer varias horas esa mañana sin decir nada. Aunque su hermano estaba de repente muy activo le resultaba extraña su forma de proceder. Tan frío, tan calmado, tan "educado".

¿Habría dicho que sí? Eso era imposible, su hermano no haría eso, no le dejaría sólo. "¿Y si no ha tenido más remedio?". No, definitivamente no. Debía tratarse de otra cosa. Empezó a repasar mentalmente todo lo que había ocurrido desde que llegaron a la ciudad.

¿Cuándo había cambiado? ¿Cuándo había empezado a plantearse la posibilidad de que Dean hubiese dejado de ser él? Anoche tras la discusión. Salió y a su vuelta ya le pareció que había algo raro. Por un momento sintió ansia de sangre, de la sangre de su hermano. Fue tan sorprendente ese descubrimiento que esa ansia desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido.

- ¿has encontrado algo sobre el trabajo? – el rubio entró por la puerta y oyó cómo su sangre bombeaba a través de la vena del cuello.  
- Te estaba esperando.

Sam se volvió hacia la ventana tratando de controlar el deseo de despedazar y desangrar a su hermano. Esto no le había pasado nunca, empezó a sentir miedo de sí mismo.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó sin lograr ocultar del todo la ansiedad en su voz.  
- En Arcadia, pero no he encontrado nada nuevo.

BENEDICK

No podía creer que Valley le hubiese puesto tan fácil su participación en la búsqueda de los Winchester. Cuando estuvieron en la terraza de la comisaría el día anterior le había parecido que el agente del FBI quería que se olvidara del caso, y sin embargo allí estaba, en el asiento trasero del Sebring negro del agente.

Éste, conducía pensativo mientras Sanders en el asiento de al lado echaba una cabezada. Llegarían a Cicero en menos de veinte minutos. Se estaba preparando una incursión en un hotel de la pequeña ciudad en el que se sospechaba que estaban alojados los Winchester.

Valley iba a dirigir la operación, tenía mucho interés en coger a los criminales con vida, y con el mínimo derramamiento de sangre.

El exboxeador nunca había estado en Indiana, había recorrido medio país cuando era joven, pero por aquella zona no había llegado a pasar. Siempre le habían ido más las zonas costeras, como era de interior, siempre había buscado el océano.

El cabello oscuro, ondulado y brillante de la agente Sanders se derramaba por el lateral del asiento, casi sentía el deseo de tocarlo, la mirada divertida del conductor del sedán se encontró con la suya a través del retrovisor, parecía leerle los pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué no me cuenta lo de Nazareth? Tuvo a uno de ellos en sus manos y escapó, ¿no? – se dio cuenta de que no había sido muy afortunado con la pregunta.  
- Pues eso, que escapó – por un segundo pareció que eso era lo único que iba a decir el conductor del vehículo, la joven despertó y pareció interesada – ¿que pasa Sanders?, ¿no te cansas de oír siempre lo mismo?  
- Ya sabe que no jefe  
- OK – suspiró el misterioso federal - Nixon y yo fuimos al hospital de Nazareth por lo de la extraña enfermedad, pensábamos que era cosa de los Winchester, aunque después lo descartamos, ellos estaban en la ciudad por algo relacionado con el cementerio de la Sagrada Familia. No sabemos a qué fue al hospital el mayor, el caso es que el sheriff del lugar lo descubrió y Nixon lo apresó hiriéndole en una pierna. Más tarde, escapó durmiendo a un enfermero y después encontramos los cadáveres de Nixon y cinco agentes más, unos degollados y otro con el corazón sacado del pecho. Y no insistas Sanders, dudo mucho que el tipo fuera el responsable, es imposible que tuviese la fuerza para hacerlo. Después ocurrió lo del terremoto, la explosión de gas y encontramos el camión con el que habían llegado a Nazareth destrozado, y restos humanos cuyo análisis de ADN señalaba a que habían muerto.

Valley aparcó el Chrysler Sebring junto al coche del sheriff de Cicero, y bajaron del vehículo. Al agente de Oklahoma le seguía dando la impresión de que el jefe del operativo parecía más preocupado por la seguridad de los criminales que por cogerlos.

BELA

Estaba claro que Sam no acababa de creerla, la miraba (realmente observaba el cuerpo de quien creía su hermano) como si fuese un dibujo mal hecho. Estaba segura de que su disfraz era perfecto, pero aquella ansiedad filtrada en los ojos del más joven de los Winchester la tenía preocupada.

El mayor, había sabido prácticamente desde el primer momento que no era Sam, y ahora éste parecía presentir que no era Dean. Pero había algo más, aquella extraña sensación, casi le daba pánico estar junto al alto y poderoso joven. Igual que cuando se encontraba ante un demonio de rango superior, ¿sería porque era el envase de Lucifer, o había algo más?

Salieron de la habitación, y montaron en el viejo Impala. Para eliminar sospechas puso la radio, sonaba Bon Jovi, "Wanted death or alive". Arrancó y volvió a sentir el miedo irracional a la proximidad del castaño, lo miró y se encontró con una expresión que le hizo dar un frenazo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Dean?  
- OH, yo…  
- ¿Prefieres que lleve yo el coche? – había ¿deseo? En los ojos del joven  
- Sí, llévalo. No me encuentro muy bien.

Pararon el vehículo y se cambiaron de sitio. El alto cazador quitó la radio con brusquedad, su joven y atractivo rostro se crispaba en una mueca airada. Aferró el volante con ambas manos y sin decir nada más volvieron a Arcadia.  
_


	7. La verdadera cara del monstruo

**CAP VI**  
**"La verdadera cara del monstruo"**

BELA

El hermano de su prisionero bajó a la alcantarilla y ella bajó tras él. Esperaba una oportunidad para dejarlo fuera de combate antes de que llegasen al punto dónde se encontraba el rubio.

El menor de los Winchester la aguardó abajo, su extraña mirada le causaba una sensación cercana al pánico. El joven se hizo a un lado haciéndole ir delante, percibió un aura muy peculiar al pasar tan cerca de él. Volvió a sentir miedo.

Sam iba tras ella y en un segundo la atrapó contra la pared.

- ¿quién eres? No, más bien ¿qué eres tú?  
- Sammy por favor  
- No, no me llames así, así sólo puede llamarme mi hermano y tu no lo eres – una ira irracional transformaba la expresión del más joven de los hermanos.  
- Soy yo, Sam  
- ¡Y una mierda! eres un metamórfico – dijo esto arrancándole una oreja de cuajo

Intentó separarse del cazador ahora frenético, mientras la sangre le caía por el cuello. La mirada hambrienta y perdida del muchacho la puso al borde de la histeria. Forcejeó pero el otro era bastante más fuerte que un hombre corriente, intentó usar su poder de demonio pero el furibundo joven que la sujetaba parecía inmune.

Sin embargo fue él el que la alejó de sí, "joder, ahora no". El proceso de transformación comenzó sin que pudiera evitarlo, ante la asqueada presencia del poderoso cazador. Decidió ocultarse en un rincón de la mente de la criatura posesa y dejó que el ser tomara pleno control de su cuerpo. Éste se convirtió en sí mismo, un hombre salvaje que se abalanzó sobre su oponente, hambriento.

Pelearon como animales, mordió al aturdido joven en el brazo, y el otro respondió mordiéndole el cuello con tanta fuerza que brotó sangre y entonces perdió la razón. Sus sentidos se embotaron, el menor de los Winchester seguía aferrado a su cuello, insaciable…

Bela notó cómo el ser se desvanecía en la nada, y parecía diluirse ante la sed desquiciada del joven. No podía salir de aquel cuerpo en presencia de Sam. El terrorífico muchacho pareció recobrar la cordura alejándose del cuerpo inerme de la criatura. Lo vio observarlo con una indescriptible expresión en sus ojos ahora negros. Después se alejó, vacilante, horrorizado de sí mismo.

Cuando el inesperado vampiro se marchó, la criatura comenzó a sufrir otra transformación, volvió a tomar el control de aquel cuerpo convirtiéndose nuevamente en el aterrador bebedor de sangre. Era suficiente, no podía volver a acercarse al joven. Pero sí podía usar aquello para consumar su venganza.

SAM

¿Pero qué ocurría con él? ¿Es que ahora iba a convertirse en el monstruo definitivo? Se lo contaría todo a Dean, al verdadero Dean, cuando lo encontrara, él sabría lo que hacer, y si no lo sabía al menos encontrarían juntos una solución.

"Soy un maldito yonky" nunca había creído del todo al rubio, pero ahora… tenía que haberle defraudado tantas veces… "Saldré de esta, saldremos de esta hermano". Y entonces recordó que no había matado al metamórfico, para ello tendría que haber usado plata.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos a la carrera sacando su Beretta cargada con balas de plata. Quizás aún podía acabar con él. Pero sus instintos agudizados por la sangre ingerida le decían que la criatura ya no permanecía allí. Se paró en seco tratando de oír algo. Lo había perdido.  
Volvió a guardarse el arma en el cinturón, y decidió examinar toda la zona, palmo a palmo. Cada vez que sabía más cosas de aquél ser su confusión crecía.

De que era un metamórfico estaba seguro. De que aquella inmunda cloaca había sido su guarida también, pero había extendido su radio de acción, posiblemente se había hecho pasar por él (sin tocarle) para atrapar a su hermano, comía carne humana como un ser irracional y después era capaz de conducir un vehículo de marchas y por último ese ansia de sangre (ahora semisatisfecha) cada vez que se le acercaba…

Vino a su cabeza su último encierro, volviendo (según su hermano) a alucinar, a ver cosas inexistentes. Pero el dolor, la rabia, las dudas, no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a pasar por otra semana encerrado en el bunker de Bobby. No, no le contaría nada de esto a Dean.

BERENICE SANDERS

Admiraba a Valley desde el mismo momento en que le vio por primera vez en la ceremonia de graduación de la academia, apenas un año atrás. Era más una fijación romántica provocada por el atractivo del fornido agente. No era la única mujer del cuerpo que lo buscaba con la mirada cada vez que entraba en una habitación. Y después aquel halo misterioso, y aquella forma de actuar que desde hace unos meses le habían convertido en jefe de sección.

Pero ahora estaba equivocado. Lo que pretendía hacer pondría sobre aviso a los Winchester. Registrar la habitación del hotel antes de atraparlos era un disparate. Benedick estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero su jefe tenía decidido entrar y no iba a cambiar de idea.

Primero registraron la habitación del maestro desaparecido. Limpia, aséptica, no parecía que allí se hubiese alojado nadie en semanas, salvo por lo que encontraron en la bañera… El agente de Oklahoma y ella salieron disparados al muelle a vomitar. Valley les miraba sonriente desde la ventana de la habitación

- Me olvidé deciros que éste es el tipo de cosas que aparecen cuando están los Winchester de por medio, vamos chicos no es tan malo. Sólo es una bañera atascada de piel humana, y pelo.

Lo que provocó más arcadas a la joven. Su vomitoso compañero se sentó en el muelle echándose a reír por los nervios.

- Joder Valley, he visto asquerosidades en mi vida pero esto…  
- Recompóngase Benedick, y llámeme Dick.  
- Walt  
- Beren  
- Como quieras Sanders.  
- Joder jefe, que llevamos cuatro meses trabajando juntos.  
- Los malos hábitos, Sanders, los malos hábitos. Ésta está limpia, salvo… - señaló el aseo con la cabeza mientras una risa traviesa entrecerraba sus ojos – aunque es extraño que Sam Winchester se alojase en dos habitaciones y compartiese una con su hermano ¿no? – El agente del FBI había mencionado en voz alta lo que habían pensado los tres.

Entraron en la otra habitación, a primera vista también parecía vacía pero al abrir el armario se encontraron con lo que parecía una investigación sobre monstruos. Una comedura de olla tan grande que dejó a los agentes más novatos boquiabiertos por la sorpresa. Y lo que más les sorprendió fue la rigurosidad con que estaba todo relacionado y conectado.

En el suelo del armario había dos bolsas de deporte, una llena de armas de todo tipo, un par de botellas con lo que parecía agua, sal de roca, un polvo negro metido en un saquito de piel y un par de lingotes de plata. En el otro sólo ropa.

No había ninguna pista de dónde estaban o cuándo volverían los sospechosos. Salieron tratando de borrar las evidencias del registro y comenzaron la vigilancia, para cuando volviesen ambos criminales poderles atrapar allí mismo.

DEAN

Despertó cuando un dolor agudo atravesó su costado. Pero no abrió los ojos, trataba de evitar mirar a aquel ser que lo odiaba tan amargamente.

- Se que estás despierto héroe – la brutal ironía de la última palabra le obligó a hacerlo. Volvía a parecer Sam, pero no lo era como sabía también que no sólo era un metamórfico el ser que le odiaba casi tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo.  
- Disculpa perra, es que se está mejor dormido – Se ganó otro puñetazo, contra eso podía luchar.  
- Siempre menospreciándome, ¿cuándo me vas a tomar en serio? ¿cuando vas a reconocer que soy mejor que tú?  
- No te ralles monstruo, se que no eres él – podía enfrentarse a esto, por muy duro que fuera, porque sabía que él solito se lo había buscado.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos que sólo se parecían a los de su hermano cómo se puede parecer una fotografía a una persona. Durante las horas de soledad había logrado aclarar sus ideas, y sus instintos de cazador habían tomado el control de sus emociones. Aquello era un trabajo, como otro cualquiera y aunque fuese improvisando llegaría al final. Después ya tendría tiempo de asumir su cuota de responsabilidad.

La criatura sacó el estilete de su costado ocasionándole más dolor que al clavárselo, haciéndole gimotear involuntariamente.

- Hi-jo de Pu-ta – se quejó entre dientes.  
- ¿ya no soy una perra? – Esa sonrisa le resultaba familiar - ¿no quieres matarme Dean?  
- No puedes ser… - creía que podía enfrentarse a esto pero una cosa era imaginarlo y otra encontrarse con la realidad de frente – Bela.

Al oír el nombre, el metamórfico perdió el control y empezó a golpearle con desesperación, como si quisiera borrarle la cara. A éste tipo de dolor sí podía enfrentarse, incluso era liberador… le hacía olvidar.

De repente se encontró levantado por las solapas de la enorme sudadera, de pie, aún encadenado a la columna. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con todo un mundo de horror y odio reflejado en la fotocopia de su hermano.

- No digas ese nombre, no tienes derecho a mencionarlo  
- Lo siento  
- No pidas perdón  
- Lo siento tanto  
- ¡CALLATE! – El estilete de la demonio se acercó peligrosamente a sus ojos.  
- Hazlo Bela, acaba conmigo – La culpa comenzó a ahogarle perdiendo la perspectiva de por qué estaba allí, inclinó la cabeza admitiendo su derrota  
- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? pues no lo voy a hacer, no todavía. Antes vas a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que me hiciste Dean. Porque tú me has convertido en lo que soy ahora.  
_


	8. La oscuridad del alma

**CAP VII**  
**"La oscuridad del alma"**

BELA

- Hazlo Bela, acaba conmigo

"No cazador, no es el momento aún" Sabía quién era, y posiblemente desde que lo atrapara. "¿Cómo pudiste? Tú, el héroe, el que se jugaba la vida por cualquiera"

La sangre del herido goteaba suavemente a lo largo del pantalón, hasta el suelo. Éste la miraba a los ojos, como la presa mira a la serpiente que la hipnotiza, aguardando el golpe de gracia.

- Voy a hacerte un regalo Dean, algo que te prometí hace tantísimo tiempo, aunque es posible que no te guste el envoltorio…

Su prisionero abrió aquellos ojos verdes rebosando pánico, al comprender a qué se refería. Lo desencadenó de la columna, y sonrió con ternura al ver que era incapaz de sostenerse en pié. El prisionero aún maniatado y en el suelo se arrastró hasta la pared tratando de protegerse.

- Quietecito ahí – lo inmovilizó con un solo gesto, y comenzó a desnudarle utilizando el estilete.  
- Esto es muy raro Bela, ¿no te apetece transformarte en ti misma? – Lo golpeó en la boca para que callara, "jodido cabrón" capaz de intentar bromear incluso ahora…

SAM

Tenía que estar cerca, no podía haberse recuperado tan rápido, apenas había tardado cinco minutos, y Dean seguro que estaría por allí en esa cloaca. Y estaría vivo, porque su hermano siempre sobrevivía a todo. Sin embargo, no las tenía todas consigo.

Recogió la ropa que se había quitado la criatura a la que casi desangrara, la chaqueta de piel del mayor, camiseta, pantalón… podría necesitarla.

¿Cuánta longitud podían tener aquellas alcantarillas? ¿Un par de kilómetros? ¿Más? No podía dejarse ni un recoveco, ni la más pequeña intersección. Lo encontraría, destruirían al trota-pieles y después ya vería si le contaba lo ocurrido o no al desaparecido cazador.

La sangre de la criatura le hacía sentirse bien, extraordinariamente bien físicamente, y sin embargo la culpabilidad lo atenazaba al descubrir que el rubio tenía razón, que siempre tuvo razón. Que sus buenas intenciones no podían controlar el ansia que crecía dentro de él.

Usar aquello para hacer el bien era una torpe excusa, lo sabía ahora. Por mucho que su hermano luchara por hacérselo entender no había sido hasta que atacó de esa forma a la criatura cuando comprendió lo perdido que estaba. Ni siquiera la imagen del otro cazador le había frenado.

"Deja de darle vueltas y concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo" Cerró los ojos y apoyó una mano en la pared intentando oír. Sólo se escuchaba el ocasional borboteo de alguna cisterna lejana y entonces lo sintió.

Dentro de sí mismo, amplificado en su mente hasta ser doloroso, hasta cegarle por unos segundos, el grito de agonía taladró su cerebro haciéndole vomitar.

DEAN

Gritó, con toda la desesperación ahogada por la camiseta que le había embutido BELA en la boca. Siempre le sorprendía ser capaz de sentir más dolor. Y ahí estaba, encogido sobre sí mismo, desnudo, apaleado y brutalmente humillado.

¿Y qué más? ¿No tenía bastante? "No es Sam, es Bela" se repetía una y otra vez, no podía perder la razón, eso es lo que ella quería. Tenía que luchar por conservar la cordura. "Puedes soportarlo, si has sobrevivido al infierno puedes soportar esto"

La demonio volvió a sujetarle y él instintivamente volvió a intentar resistirse, aunque sabía que no podría detenerla, aunque sabía que volvería a violarle otra vez, "no Bela, no…" Dolor, sólo dolor, en el costado, en la abertura desgarrada brutalmente por segunda vez, en las muñecas, en las palmas de las manos que se había rajado él mismo convulsivamente con sus propias uñas.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, trató de evadirse, pero la enorme mano en su nuca no le dejaba olvidar la inhumana tortura, no podía huir de la cruda realidad. La criatura salió de él con una última y bestial embestida y después lo arrojó contra la pared como un trapo viejo.

Y le hizo presenciar la transformación "Es un pequeño regalo, que no te mereces" le había dicho. Era la primera vez que veía transformarse a un metamórfico, y no apartó la mirada, se fijó en el más pequeño detalle, cómo se arrancó la piel del cuerpo, cómo se regeneraba rápidamente, cómo ante él estaba Bela, desnuda.

La joven, tan bella como la recordaba, se arrodilló y le quitó la mordaza. Vaya que si podía hacerle más daño, lo levantó del suelo sujetándole la barbilla y le besó cruel y dolorosamente, dejándole caer de nuevo.

- ¿No has tenido bastante? Nunca pensé que te iba el sado – intentó sonreír, era lo único que le quedaba de sí mismo.  
- El que parece que no tiene bastante eres tú – la joven se sentó sobre la camiseta observándole entre irritada y curiosa – pero ahora tendremos una charla, tranquila, sin sobresaltos

La forma de sonreírle, de acariciarle la cabeza, de acomodarle con todo mimo contra la pared sin dejar de jugar con su pelo, le helaba la sangre. Sólo su presencia le devolvía irremediablemente al pasado.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?  
- OH, de nada importante, sólo de Sam o de tu hijo.

VALLEY

Llevaban siete horas vigilando la habitación nº 13 del Waterfront Inn. No se había movido de su coche en todo ese tiempo. Su compañera llegó con Benedick y le entregó el café que le había pedido. Con leche, sin azúcar.

- Nada aún – pareció gruñir el de Oklahoma.

No le importaba la espera, es más, quería que tuviesen que levantar la vigilancia sin que ninguno de los Winchester apareciese más por el hotel. Con un poco de suerte no tendría que jugarse su carrera para comenzar a saldar su deuda con ellos.

Sus acompañantes estaban tensos, y sabía que era por su causa, ¿Cuántas veces les había repetido ya que quería vivos a los fugitivos? Revisó su arma reglamentaria por trigésima vez aquella noche.

El operativo era enorme. En el mismo aparcamiento del hotel, aparte de su Chrysler, otros cinco coches policiales se camuflaban con poca discreción entre los vehículos de los pocos clientes que no habían sido desalojados para no levantar sospechas. Jardineros, carteros, gente paseando… Sólo un tipo sin experiencia caería en esa redada.

Sonrió apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, "Así no podremos atraparlos nunca".

BELA

Su prisionero, encogido sobre sí mismo y apoyado contra la pared hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas buscando algo de alivio. No se lo iba a permitir, lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo. Aunque la compasión que podía leer en aquellos ojos la desquiciara.

- No me tengas lástima, lo que quiero es que me temas.  
- Te temo – pero se veía a la legua que sólo trataba de consolarla

Se acercó hasta que pudo notar su aliento entrecortado en los labios, después de lo que le había hecho, de los golpes, las violaciones. No la odiaba, ni la temía sólo era capaz de mostrar aquella comprensión desolada, que la volvía frenética.

Le volvió a acariciar el pelo, húmedo de sudor y sangre. Se sentó a su lado sin permitirle ningún movimiento. La herida del costado volvía a sangrar, así que tomó la camiseta con la que le amordazara antes y la taponó. El herido consiguió ahogar el alarido que le provocó su inesperada compasión, convirtiéndolo en un resoplido angustioso.

- ¿Desde cuando el pequeño Sam se ha convertido en un bebedor de sangre demoníaca?  
- Ya no lo es, lo que oyeras cuando estabas en el infierno son noticias antiguas – Notó cómo el cazador se ponía tenso, alerta  
- Pues a mi me ha parecido muy real su ataque, ni siquiera mi disfraz de ti le ha frenado – ahora sí disfrutó con la angustia y el terror que por unos segundos se asomaron al rostro de su odiado prisionero.  
- Estás mintiendo – fue casi más una súplica que una afirmación.

Se levantó y se volvió a vestir con la enorme ropa de Sam. El pálido joven volvía a apoyar la cabeza sobre las rodillas en un esfuerzo por evadirse de su precaria situación. La demonio se sorprendió a sí misma deseando consolarle. Pero no lo haría.

- No te preocupes Dean, esto se está acabando. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte de Sam o de tu hijo y cuando me haya encargado de ellos te dejaré ir.  
- ¿Pero de qué hijo hablas Bela? – OH, vaya, no lo sabía… eso era tan adorablemente inesperado.  
- De Ben Braeden, por supuesto  
- Ese niño no es mi hijo, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.  
- Dean, soy un demonio, puedo distinguir la sangre de una persona sólo por el olor, y la de ese niño huele a Winchester que apesta

Eso estaba mejor, esa sorpresa horrorizada en los ojos del maltrecho cazador la compensaban del mal día que llevaba.

- No le vas a hacer daño a un chiquillo inocente sólo para vengarte de mí – pero la súplica de su mirada desmentía la firmeza de su voz.  
- ¿Sólo?, querido es con lo único que sueño desde que cogiste aquel cuchillo y cambiaste tu rol de víctima por el de verdugo

Entonces estalló, la insultó, le dijo que no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, que lo único que lamentaba era no haberla matado con sus propias manos

- ¡¿por qué no debía hacerlo? ¡Tú fuiste la única culpable! ¡tuviste la oportunidad de salvarte, y la tiraste por el retrete junto con la mía!

Tenía que callar, tenía que hacerle callar. Lo sujetó con su mente aprisionándole el cuello, cortándole la respiración, pero no conseguía que dejase de mirarla con ese odio con el que la torturó en el infierno. Se mordió los labios mientras le desgarraba la piel desde dentro hacia fuera. Los ojos de su prisionero se oscurecieron por el suplicio, hasta que los cerró, había vuelto a perder el sentido.  
_


	9. Un minuto de paz

**CAP VIII**  
**"Un minuto de paz"**

BEN

- Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme en casa de Kattie?, tenemos un trabajo en clase de ética. Hemos tenido un bebé y ahora tenemos que cuidarlo.

El niño oyó la risa de su madre por el auricular mientras le decía que le diera el teléfono a la madre de su amiga. No habría ningún problema, mamá vendría luego a traerle una muda para el colegio y a cenar con ellos.

- Vamos cariño – dijo su amiga poniendo una voz que consideraba de "mujer casada" – tenemos que bañar al bebé y darle la cena.  
- Ahora voy mi amor – respondió enronqueciendo la voz y haciendo que la madre de la chiquilla se cortase con el cuchillo del pan de la risa - ¿se ha hecho daño Sandra?

Dejó el muñeco que les habían prestado en el colegio en manos de Kattie e instintivamente, cogió un par de servilletas de papel y taponó el pequeño corte que tenía su "suegra" en un dedo.

- Ya está – dijo tranquilizadoramente.  
- Gracias Ben, eres un chico muy responsable.  
- Espero que el profe piense lo mismo, y nos ponga sobresaliente en el trabajo.

SAM

Llevaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche deambulando por las alcantarillas, pero no estaba cansado. El desagradable presentimiento que le atacara hacía varias horas le obligaba a seguir buscando aún cuando ya había revisado aquella zona un par de veces.

Tras una esquina y oculto por unos tablones encontró una abertura por la que apenas podía pasar arrastrándose. Eso no le detuvo, se metió por ella y salió a una sección de las cloacas en la que aún no había estado. El lugar se ensanchaba como un pasillo, encendió la linterna y le pareció ver una forma desnuda al fondo de la galería. Echó a correr hacia allí cuando identificó a aquella persona.

Se arrodilló junto a su hermano encogido en posición fetal, maniatado, herido e inconsciente. Estaba helado y no reaccionaba. Un nerviosismo desconocido y paralizante amenazaba con apoderarse de él, pero no se dejó dominar.

- Dean, Dean, soy yo, despierta – cortó las bridas que se le habían hundido en la piel marcando las muñecas.

Se dio cuenta de la puñalada del costado cuando al moverlo para acomodarlo un poco, gimió de dolor. "Dios, qué te han hecho". No recobraba la consciencia, tenía que sacarlo de allí, llevarlo a un hospital. Lo vistió con todo el cuidado de que fue capaz, cada movimiento por leve que fuera hacía gemir a su hermano.

- Aguanta hermano, te sacaré de aquí, te llevaré al hospital  
- No… no

Había despertado, pero apenas podía hablar o moverse. Iba a cogerle en brazos pero el rubio volvió a encogerse en posición fetal resoplando entre dientes por el daño que se causaba a sí mismo al evitar su contacto.

- Estás mal, Dean. Deja que te ayude.  
- Espera… - consiguió levantar la cabeza y le sonrió – estoy bien, nada de hospitales

Asintió preocupado ante la firme aunque débil respuesta, "no tienes que hacer esto hermano, no tienes que tragar con todo"

- Pero sí te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?  
- Está bien pesado, ayúdame a levantarme.

Le dio la mano y al comprobar que apenas tenía fuerza para sujetarla, lo agarró por los brazos mientras el rubio ahogaba una exclamación involuntaria. Lo volvió a sentar. Así no, tendría que cogerle tanto si le gustaba como si no.

- Ni se te ocurra, no soy ninguna damisela en apuros – le soltó con la risa bailoteando en los ojos velados por el sufrimiento.  
- Pues no puedes andar, y no te voy a dejar aquí, así que ya me puedes decir qué hacemos.  
- Puedo andar, deja que descanse un minuto y me levanto.

El herido cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas murmurando "sólo un minuto, déjame sólo un minuto".

- Debemos irnos Dean, deja que te ayude – le puso la mano en el brazo y observó cómo la herida del costado manchaba de sangre la camiseta – Dean, ¡Dean!

El rubio, pálido y sin sentido se escurrió quedando tirado en el suelo como un muñeco roto. Estaba helado y respiraba tan débilmente que parecía muerto. Esta vez ni gimió ni se resistió cuando lo alzó en brazos para sacarlo de allí.

BELA

Se había apostado a la salida de la alcantarilla cuando, sintiendo la presencia del más joven de los Winchester, huyó dejando a su presa. Bien escondida vio como Sam sacaba de la cloaca a su hermano inconsciente.

El mayor parecía al borde de la muerte. A la luz de los focos que iluminaban la calle se podía apreciar la extrema palidez del herido, que no reaccionaba a los intentos histéricos que hacía su hermano para despertarle.

Durante un momento el más joven presintió su presencia. Sujetando el cuerpo inerme de su hermano escrutó la oscuridad en dirección hacia dónde ella estaba. Su expresión la aterrorizó, supo sin lugar a dudas que si Sam Winchester se la echaba a la cara no se conformaría con enviarla de nuevo al infierno. Contuvo la respiración en un intento por pasar desapercibida.

El herido se quejó débilmente, haciendo que su hermano olvidase otra cosa que no fuera él. Vio como lo levantaba entre los brazos, y echaba a andar calle abajo.

Un monovolumen plateado se paró cerca de ellos, y una mujer alta, morena, bastante guapa, bajó del mismo y dijo algo al joven. No podía escuchar lo que decían desde aquella distancia.

El castaño acostó a su hermano en la parte de atrás del vehículo y subió con la joven, no llegaron muy lejos. A unos trescientos metros el monovolumen se metió en una cochera.

LISA

Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que la siguiente vez que vería a los Winchester sería de esa forma. El más joven sentado junto a ella en el coche, no apartaba la vista de su hermano. Entró en el garaje y cerró la puerta para ocultarlos de los curiosos.

En cuanto los vio se había ofrecido a llevarlos al hospital, pero el fornido muchacho, se había negado así que le dijo que al menos entrase un momento en su casa a intentar reanimar al herido.

Éste estaba helado, debía tener hipotermia aparte de alguna herida importante, pues sangraba bastante. Supuso acertadamente que aquél altísimo y fuerte joven era el pequeñajo insufrible del que le hablara el rubio alguna vez.

- ¿Te llamas Sam?  
- Sí, perdona – el otro se había dado cuenta de que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre – me temo que no estoy siendo muy sociable.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – El joven sacaba a su hermano del asiento sin que éste despertara  
- El trabajo  
- Deberíamos hacerle entrar en calor, llenaré la bañera con agua caliente ¿vale?

El joven asintió sin dejar de observar el pálido rostro de su hermano, lleno de cortes y hematomas, buscando algún indicio de recuperación.  
Ella llenó la bañera lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Sam desnudaba al pecoso para introducirlo en el agua. No pudo evitar horrorizarse al ver la cantidad de heridas, golpes y cicatrices que presentaba aquel cuerpo. El agua cambió de color casi enseguida, tomando una tonalidad anaranjada.

- Lo han destrozado – murmuró horrorizada. Al ver cómo el hermano del herido trataba a la vez de sujetarlo y lavarlo un poco le dijo – deja que te ayude

Mientras él lo sujetaba, le lavó la cara, el pelo… Parecía recuperar algo de color, los labios empezaron a perder la preocupante tonalidad morada que mostraran hasta un par de minutos antes.

- La ropa esa está demasiado sucia, será mejor que lo lleves a la habitación de mi hijo mientras le conseguimos algo con qué vestirlo

Envuelto en una manta, Sam Winchester llevó a su hermano dónde ella le indicó. Lo metieron en la cama del niño tapándolo con el edredón.

- ¿Te preparo un café y me cuentas qué ha pasado?  
- No es una historia agradable – el atractivo joven le sonrió con la preocupación pintada en su cara – gajes del oficio, no me pidas que te cuente más.  
- Os debo la vida de mi hijo, posiblemente la mía también. Podéis quedaros aquí todo el tiempo que necesitéis, pero creo que estaría mejor en un hospital.  
- Nos buscan, y en este estado tendrían que informar a la policía.  
- OH

El herido se estremeció pidiendo agua en sueños. Con todo el cuidado del mundo su hermano lo incorporó levemente para darle de beber. Sin embargo al abrir los ojos despertando, la primera reacción que tuvo fue encogerse sobre sí mismo rechazando el contacto físico.

- Tranquilo Dean, estás a salvo – su hermano trató de calmarlo  
- Lo se – gruñó débilmente – estoy bien.

Lisa se acercó y tomó el vaso de manos del cazador indeciso ante la actitud de su hermano. El ahora consciente Dean, la miró reconociéndola y trató de incorporarse intentando disimular el dolor que debía sentir con una mueca.

Se apoyó en el cabecero y le pidió el vaso con un gesto. Estaba muy tenso, reacio a que nadie le tocara y eso la tenía desconcertada. Bebió con dificultad y cuando terminó pidió su ropa. Quería irse.

- No hace falta que te vayas tan rápido, reponte un poco primero  
- No quiero asustar a Ben – a la joven le enterneció que tan malherido tuviese tiempo para preocuparse del chiquillo.  
- Ben va a pasar la noche en casa de una compañera del cole, tienen un trabajo de convivencia familiar para su clase de ética.

El herido dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se recostó contra el cabecero de la cama cerrando los ojos.

- Entonces, creo que sí descansaré un rato.  
_


	10. Necesitamos la Colt

**CAP IX**  
**"Necesitamos la Colt"**

DEAN

Lisa había salido de la habitación y Sam le observaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana. Se le veía tenso aunque lleno de energía.

- Necesitamos la Colt, Sammy

Su hermano, sorprendido se acercó a la cama, lo que le hizo instintivamente y a su pesar, tratar de protegerse encogiéndose visiblemente. El otro se paró en seco, no se acercó más, aunque dolido parecía comprender su reacción.

- Lo siento – suspiró avergonzado tratando de relajarse – no quería…  
- Tranquilo hermano, lo entiendo ¿para qué necesitamos la Colt?  
- Para matarla  
- ¿A Lisa? – su hermano le miró sin entender  
- ¡Pero serás bruto! – la exclamación le causó un fuerte dolor en la herida del costado haciéndole gemir involuntariamente.

El castaño se acercó preocupado, sujetándole e intentando ayudar, obligándole a luchar también contra el instinto que le impulsaba a gritar y huir de allí. Era demasiado, empezó a temblar sin control y supo que acabaría gimoteando miserablemente, así que lo rechazó.

- No me toques – masculló – puedo yo sólo.

Sam le soltó sin decir nada. No hacía falta, tampoco era necesario ser un genio para comprender que necesitaba un poco de espacio. Se miró las manos, tenía las uñas rotas, las yemas de los dedos agrietadas y las palmas rajadas por sus propias uñas.

- La plata no puede acabar con este metamórfico – musitó sin levantar la cabeza, no quería ver compasión ni lástima en los ojos de su hermano.  
- ¿Es especial o qué?  
- Está poseído

BERENICE SANDERS

Levantaron el dispositivo de vigilancia a las diez de la mañana, tras diecisiete horas de espera. Estaba reventada a pesar de no haber sido una guardia muy aburrida. Benedick era un tío divertido y su jefe no estuvo todo lo reglamentario que solía ser en las vigilancias.

Decidieron alojarse en el mismo hotel, la habitación de los Winchester estaba reservada para toda la semana y se habían dejado armas y ropa, así que todavía era posible que volvieran.

LISA

- Tengo que pedirte un grandísimo favor Sandra – habían dejado a los niños en el colegio y se estaban tomando su acostumbrado café mañanero  
- Si puedo, dime  
- Necesito que Ben se quede contigo unos días, ya sé que es abusar demasiado, pero si no fuera necesario no te lo pediría.  
- No es molestia, Ben es un cielo. ¿no me puedes contar nada?

Se sintió en la obligación de contarle algo a su amiga. No todo, pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero sí que su petición tenía que ver con el padre del niño.

- Está bien Lisa, me hago cargo.

Fueron a la casa, afortunadamente el más joven de los Winchester se había ido ya y el mayor descansaba en el dormitorio de Ben con la puerta cerrada. Entró y algo se le removió dentro al verlo encogido bajo la colcha, abrazado a sí mismo, temblando incluso dormido.

Recogió la ropa y las mudas para el pequeño, metiéndolas en un bolso de deporte y salió con cuidado. Sandra había visto que la habitación no estaba vacía "¿es él?". Lisa asintió sin decir nada. "Cuando esto acabe tendrás que contármelo" le sonrió su amiga.

SAM

Salió de casa de los Braeden a regañadientes. No quería dejar a su hermano sólo aunque se daba cuenta de que su presencia lo agobiaba. Aunque descubrir que el metamorfo estaba poseído le había devuelto algo de paz de espíritu. También había comprendido que sus sospechas respecto a cómo había sido torturado su hermano estaban más que fundadas.

Había dejado en casa de la joven un par de camisetas y un pantalón viejo que llevaba en el coche. Recogería las armas y la ropa y dejaría el hotel.

No había nadie en la calle, mejor. Entró en su habitación, y aunque estaba limpia algo le hizo detenerse junto a la puerta. La cristalera de la terraza estaba abierta.

- FBI, no se mueva Sam Winchester – era una voz de mujer joven.

Lentamente levantó las manos y se dio la vuelta. Evaluó la situación, probablemente debía haber al menos otro agente. La chica, bastante guapa, morena, de hermosos rasgos caribeños, se acercó sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma. De hecho se acercó más de la cuenta.

Con un golpe seco la desarmó y la sujetó contra él. La rabiosa agente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de liberarse de su abrazo de oso. La levantó en volandas acercándola al sillón, mientras ella intentaba soltarse pateándole las espinillas. La manejó como se maneja a un crío pequeño, sujetándola con un brazo le cogió las esposas para atarla al sillón.

En ese momento entró el compañero de la chica, disparando apenas sin apuntar, arrojó a la muchacha sobre las camas alejándola de la línea de fuego y le tiró las esposas al recién llegado haciéndole perder el arma. Se lanzó contra el pistolero, se había enfadado, tanto que la rabia oscurecía sus ojos de una manera alarmante. Cogió al agente y lo golpeó contra la pared.

Entonces oyó el seguro de un arma cerca de su cabeza, soltó a su presa y se volvió despacio hasta encontrarse con la mirada de disculpa de Dick Valley tras su reglamentaria. Los otros dos agentes lo hicieron tumbarse en el suelo y lo esposaron.

BELA

La mujer de cabello castaño y ojos claros se despidió de la dueña de la casa, metió un bolso de deporte en el maletero de su Mondeo rojo y se marchó.

Estaba segura de que su objetivo seguía dentro de la casa, pero no se atrevía a acercarse por miedo a que Sam Winchester estuviese cerca.  
El jodido trotapieles volvía a tener hambre y un precioso pequinés comenzó a ladrarle desde un jardín "Te vas a conformar con esa ratilla, amigo mío"

Cerró los ojos y comprobó que Dean dormía, así que decidió hacerle una visita en sueños. No era muy difícil para un demonio sintonizar con la mente de alguien conocido mientras duerme.

***  
_ Se encontró en una playa vacía, en invierno, andando por la blanca arena. A pocos metros, tumbado, con las manos bajo la nuca, estaba él._

_- Hola Bela  
- Hola Dean – dijo sentándose a su lado  
- Vienes a continuar con tu venganza ¿no? – le sonrió como si hubiesen quedado para tomarse un café  
- No tardaré mucho, pero ahora sólo quería hablar contigo  
- Dispara_

_El agua de la playa antes de un cristalino turquesa se había oscurecido hasta tomar una tonalidad añil, empezaba a verse espuma en algunos puntos de la superficie._

_El rubio se incorporó quedando sentado también. Empezó a juguetear pensativamente con la arena. Introduciendo los dedos suavemente en la misma para sacar puñados que dejaba resbalar por la palma de la mano._

_Bela comprobó que el cazador conservaba sus cicatrices incluso soñando. Le acarició la cara y él se dejó._

_- Me odias, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó con cierta melancolía  
- No, la que me odia eres tú  
- Me torturaste, yo creí que te negarías, te vi negarte tantas veces y cuando fui yo…_

_El cielo se cubrió de negras nubes de tormenta y las olas comenzaron a batir con fuerza contra la orilla, mientras un viento repentino levantaba la fina arena de aquella playa haciendo que se clavara como diminutas agujas en la piel._

_El cazador no dijo nada, siguió sentado, mirando al mar, hasta que el agua dejó de ser agua para convertirse en fuego, la tierra dejó de ser tierra… De repente estaban en el infierno, otra vez, sentados ambos sobre miles y miles de cuerpos mutilados, rodeados del horror más inenarrable._

_Dean se encogió sobre sí mismo tratando de evadirse de su propia pesadilla. La demonio no pudo soportar más aquel infierno imaginario…_

Despertó. No sabía si reír o llorar. Quería destruir a alguien que ya estaba aniquilado. Quería vengarse, pero su experiencia en los sueños de su objetivo le había demostrado que tendría que refinar su plan y no debía demorarlo más, pues si lo hiciera y sus superiores descubriesen que había ocultado el paradero de los Winchester, sería devuelta al infierno de inmediato.

Y no quería volver allí, como no había querido permanecer en aquel infierno imaginario que poblaba las pesadillas del cazador.

BEN

Tenía que quedarse unos días en casa de Kattie. Nunca le había gustado quedarse a dormir fuera de casa. La noche anterior ya no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Se lo pasó bien, pero no dejó de mirar la hora desde que oscureció hasta que se fueron a dormir. No le agradaba estar de noche fuera de su casa.

Tu madre ha tenido que salir de la ciudad, tiene una entrevista de trabajo en Indianápolis y no podías ir con ella ni quedarte sólo en casa.

La madre de Kattie le prometió que se lo pasaría bien. Pero al niño, estar lejos de su madre le ponía nervioso. Sonrió a su anfitriona y se fue a colocar sus cosas en la habitación de invitados.


	11. Un batido de soja con cereales

**When you defeat the last**

**Cuando el pasado te derrota**

* * *

**CAP X**

**"Un batido de soja con cereales"**

BENEDICK

Observaba al detenido a través del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios. Era el lugar más seguro de que disponía la pequeña comisaría de Cicero donde mantener encerrado al peligroso criminal.

El joven había sido encadenado a la mesa y permanecía rígidamente sentado con la mirada fija en un punto imaginario.

No había abierto la boca en ningún momento desde que lo trajeron. No había hablado aún desde que Valley consiguiera detenerlo.

Lo ocurrido durante la detención era su mayor motivo de preocupación. Estaba tan cansado de la vigilancia de la noche anterior que irrumpió en la habitación disparando como un idiota descerebrado.

El agente del FBI se lo había dejado muy claro, otra estupidez más y no lo devolvería a su unidad sino que le arrancaría las tripas de cuajo. No volvería jamás a cometer un error semejante, ahora encima tenía que agradecer al detenido que no hubiese ocurrido una tragedia.

Berenice Sanders se situó a su lado sin mirarle.

- Has estado a punto de matarme, si no me lanza a la cama como lo hizo, ahora estaría herida o muerta por tu culpa.

- Lo se. Siento lo ocurrido

Los ojos negros y brillantes de la joven lo taladraron

- Que no vuelva a suceder

DICK VALLEY

Desconectó los altavoces de la sala de interrogatorios ante la sorpresa de Sanders y Benedick. Entró sólo en la sala y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al detenido.

- Estoy bien

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Se situó entre el prisionero y el espejo para que los agentes que vigilaban al otro lado no pudiesen leerle los labios. El joven captó la maniobra y le miró con curiosidad.

- Voy a ayudarte Sam, te sacaré de aquí.

Notó la desconfianza en los ojos del cazador así que le enseñó el tatuaje que se hizo meses atrás en la muñeca, copia del que vio en el pecho del otro cazador cuando se encontraron en Nazareth.

- Se supone que si llevo esto, no estoy poseído por ningún demonio ¿no?

- Se supone – respondió el chico sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

- Te repito que te sacaré, aunque puede que tarde un poco pues aún no se cómo.

- Hay algo más urgente. ¿Mi hermano te reconocería? – el agente podía ver como el joven luchaba entre la duda y la necesidad de un aliado.

- Creo que sí, me vio un par de veces en el San Lucas, aunque no creo que me recuerde con cariño – ahora era él quién no sabía dónde quería llegar el otro

- Necesito que le lleves la Colt que había en el bolso de deporte que habéis requisado

- ¿Sin sacarte de aquí?

- Esto es más urgente, la criatura que perseguimos es muy peligrosa y sólo se puede parar con ese revólver.

- Lo haré

El joven, aún algo reacio le contó dónde estaba su hermano

- No se fiará – le explicó que el otro cazador estaba herido – dale el arma y vete

- OK

- Valley, si esto es una trampa para coger a mi hermano le juro que no habrá lugar en la tierra dónde se pueda esconder de mí – y el tono que usó el muchacho no dejaba ningún lugar a la duda.

Por un momento se sintió ofendido, pero recordó contra qué se tenían que enfrentar aquellos cazadores, era normal que no se acabara de fiar del todo. El joven parecía angustiado e hizo lo que pudo por tranquilizarlo.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, pero puedes estar tranquilo. Y ahora, ¿necesitas algo? ¿comida? ¿bebida?

- Si pudieras conseguirme un batido se soja con cereales…

BERENICE SANDERS

Entró en la sala de interrogatorios llevando un batido de soja para el detenido. Éste musitó un gracias y se puso a leer la composición calórica. No pudo evitar pensar que alguien tan meticuloso con la comida no aguantaría mucho tiempo en prisión.

Abrió la bebida y se la tomó casi al trago, dejando el envase sobre la mesa. Se retrepó en el sillón y la miró a los ojos con toda franqueza, aguardando a que comenzara el interrogatorio. La puso nerviosa.

Se sentó frente a él iniciando puerilmente un duelo de miradas, no consiguió que bajara la vista, sólo que sonriera valorativamente.

- Te llamas Sam Winchester, se te ha dado por muerto dos veces y tu nombre está relacionado con robos de tarjetas de crédito, profanación de tumbas, atraco a entidades bancarias, secuestros y asesinatos.

El joven no dejó de mirarla a los ojos, ni de sonreír, pero no dijo nada.

- El último suceso con el que se te relaciona, es la muerte hace dos noches de un pescador en el Lago Morse.

Ella estaba mucho más incómoda que el atractivo detenido, le sudaban las manos y su pie no paraba de tamborilear en el suelo. El joven seguía echado hacia atrás en su sillón, los codos en los reposabrazos y las manos entrelazadas y esposadas sobre sus bien formados abdominales, marcados bajo la camiseta.

- ¿No tiene nada que decir?

- ¿Cómo se llama? – le preguntó con una serena autoridad que le hizo contestar sin pensar.

- Sanders, Beren… Berenice Sanders

- Espero que no por el relato de Poe.

Le sorprendió, odiaba aquella tétrica historia, pero su padre que era un fanático de los cuentos de Edgar Alan Poe, le había puesto su nombre precisamente por aquel cuento. El otro interpretó su expresión acertadamente.

- Lo siento. A usted le cuadra más la leyenda griega. Tiene un pelo precioso – sonrió abiertamente a modo de disculpa encandilando a la muchacha a su pesar.

- Sam, no pareces un asesino, ¿no quieres contarme tu versión? – le tuteó intentando romper el hielo.

- No me creerías

- Esta mañana, al detenerte, posiblemente salvaste mi vida

- Tu compañero es de gatillo fácil

- ¿Y?

- No tengo nada que decir

SAM

No las tenía todas consigo. Le preocupaba que Valley pudiera haberle mentido y le hubiese hecho entregarle a Dean. Sabía que su hermano en esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de ser detenido ni interrogado.

La joven agente se había ido algo decepcionada, era simpática, y guapa. Presentía su presencia al otro lado del espejo. Iba a ser difícil quitarse las cadenas y escapar si estaba siendo observado ininterrumpidamente.

Los sucesos de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas se agolparon en su mente. Se concentró en lo que consideraba lo más importante. Dean conocía al demonio que poseía al metamórfico. Le había hablado de "ella" cómo si él también la conociera. No podía ser Rubi (estaba definitivamente muerta), tampoco Meg… pues en este último caso Cicero estaría sitiado de demonios.

Su expresión se endureció peligrosamente y sus manos se crisparon al recordar en qué condiciones había encontrado al herido. "No se quien eres, pero no podrás escapar de mi".

VALLEY

Si alguien descubría lo que estaba haciendo ya podía prepararse para pasar una temporadita en una prisión federal. Abrió la bolsa de las armas y sacó una caja de madera. Dentro, perfectamente empaquetada, con su munición, estaba la Colt.

- Era un arma magnífica. Una pieza de museo.

- Impresionante – el sheriff de Cicero se acercó a echar un vistazo – debe tener más de doscientos años y parece estar perfectamente engrasada.

- Poco más de ciento cincuenta años en realidad – abrió el tambor y comprobó lo que había dicho el otro agente de la ley, estaba lista para ser usada – es un arma de coleccionista, quizás valga más de cien mil dólares.

- Una lástima que no esté en un museo

- Cierto – dijo el agente del FBI volviendo a guardarla en su caja.

- ¿Entonces va a enviar ambas bolsas a la oficina forense del FBI?

- Exacto

- Necesitaré que me firme un recibo.

- Sin ningún problema

WALT BENEDICK

Salió al aparcamiento a fumar un poco. El ambiente tras la detención se había enrarecido bastante. Al fondo vio salir a Valley con dos bolsas de deporte. Se escondió, no quería otra "charlita" del prepotente investigador.

"Pero, si esas bolsas…" ¿Era posible que el agente del FBI estuviese de acuerdo con los Winchester? Apagó el cigarrillo y decidió seguirle.

Por un momento estuvo tentado de avisar a Sanders, pero la joven podía estar al tanto de esto, además, habían perdido la corriente de simpatía del principio a causa de su acción estúpida de esa mañana.

Valley subió al Sebring negro. Necesitaba un vehículo, así que "tomó prestado" un Ford Explorer del depósito. Localizó el Chrysler del sospechoso federal en la carretera de Cicero sentido Arcadia.

Puede que fuese un inepto, y que la hubiese cagado esa mañana, pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados permitiendo que el "infalible" Dick Valley ayudase a dos fugitivos y echara por tierra toda la investigación.


	12. Yo pierdo de todos modos

**CAP XI**

**"Yo pierdo de todos modos"**

BELA

La visita al subconsciente del cazador la había descolocado. Tardó en reaccionar. Lo que había visto allí la había devuelto al infierno por unos momentos. No podía entretenerse más, no podía seguir perfeccionando su venganza o no tendría ocasión de llevarla a cabo.

En la siguiente transformación del metamórfico eligió la forma de la mujer que había salido hacía unas horas de aquella casa. El menor de los Winchester llevaba todo el día sin aparecer. Llamó a la puerta y una sorprendida dueña de la casa le abrió.

- ¿Pasa algo con Ben?

Ella entró dentro antes de que la joven pudiese cerrar.

- No, sólo he pasado a saludarte.

- ¿Y te has dejado solos a los niños? – la mujer morena la miraba sin acabar de entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿Dónde está? – la anfitriona se echó hacia atrás como si de repente se hubiese dado cuenta de que no era quien pretendía ser.

- Aquí – El rubio estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación, el cuchillo matademonios brillaba en su mano derecha y parecía dispuesto a usarlo – no te acerques a ella

Y entonces lo comprendió, supo sin lugar a dudas cual sería la venganza perfecta. La dueña de la casa los observaba atónita. Con un gesto, Bela, arrebató el cuchillo de manos del cazador. Fue muy fácil, éste seguía bastante debilitado, su actitud era sólo una pose para distraer su atención.

- Deja que se vaya Bela, no la necesitas

OH, sí. Si la necesitaba. Abandonó el cuerpo del monstruo y se introdujo en la mujer ante la desesperación del impotente cazador. La joven gritaba dentro de su cabeza intentando ocultarle sus recuerdos. En efecto aquel chiquillo era hijo del hombre que, sorprendentemente en pie, evaluaba la situación buscando una salida.

SAM

Era el momento, tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez no había nadie observando tras el espejo. Dobló un poco la costura del vaquero a la altura del muslo derecho y consiguió extraer la fina pieza de carbono que ocultaba allí.

Con rapidez la introdujo en la cerradura de las esposas y tanteó un poco hasta que soltó el seguro, abriéndolas. Luego las piernas y se levantó desentumeciendo los músculos tras todo un día sentado en ese incómodo sillón.

Debía irse, debía cazar al demonio antes de que pusiese sobreaviso a quienes les perseguían y antes de que localizase a su hermano y quisiera acabar lo que había empezado, "Hala, a lo bruto", cogió el sillón, rompió el espejo y saltó el enorme marco hacia la habitación de al lado.

Al ruido entraron un par de policías locales, apenas necesitó usar la fuerza para arrebatarles las armas y dejarlos esposados al radiador de la habitación. Salió del edificio por la escalera antiincendios, ya había oscurecido, oculto por la noche corrió en dirección al hotel.

El Impala estaba estacionado a un par de manzanas de allí, los agentes de la Ley no lo habían localizado. Forzó la puerta y le hizo un puente "Dean me va a matar". Arrancó demasiado fuerte, salió derrapando y enfiló la carretera en dirección a Arcadia.

BEN

Salió de la casa de Kattie en silencio. Sin hacer ruido y escondiéndose por si algún vecino lo veía fue a su casa. Llevaba dos horas intentando dormir, pero echaba de menos a mamá. Así que se iría a casa y al menos estaría en su cama.

Había luces en casa. La madre de su amiga le había engañado, mamá no había ido a Indianápolis. Oyó voces, en la puerta de la entrada había un coche negro que no conocía de nada.

Las voces que se oían dentro eran de dos hombres discutiendo, la tercera voz, era la de su madre, pero no sonaba como siempre. Oyó un ruido muy fuerte, un disparo.

Dudó unos segundos y entró.

BENEDICK

Valley estacionó el Sebring junto a la valla de la entrada de la casa, cogió el bolso de deporte más pesado y tocó el timbre. Una hermosa mujer de treinta y pocos años y cabello oscuro le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar.

Se acercó a la vivienda sacando su arma aunque esta vez no entraría como un loco. La puerta de la entrada no estaba cerrada con llave, la abrió y oyó voces en el salón. En el centro una mujer de aspecto frágil retenía al otro Winchester de rodillas y con las manos en la nuca, sin armas. La que había abierto amenazaba a Valley con un extraño cuchillo.

- Cada vez hay más gente Bela, ¿vas a acabar con todos?

- Es una idea – la joven morena parecía molesta con las palabras del hombre arrodillado

- Déjalos ir, a ambos, no voy a huir.

Que absurdo, ¿porqué Valley no sacaba su arma y se dejaba amedrentar por un cuchillo que tenía tan lejos? Irrumpió en la habitación gritando "policía, manos arriba todo el mundo". Los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación lo miraron como se mira a un crío que los hubiese apuntado con el dedo.

- ¿No tenías hambre? – comentó la mujer morena a la rubia.

Ésta con una sonrisa animal se lanzó por él.

- No se acerque o disparo

- Corra hombre por Dios – le pidió el criminal levantándose trabajosamente.

La mujer se le echó encima como loca tratando de morderle y disparó. Fue cómo si le hubiese dado una bofetada, sólo sirvió para que se volviera más frenética. No supo cómo pero tras unos minutos de forcejeos, su atacante cayó con un cuchillo de plata clavado en el cuello.

- Apártate Dean – Valley con una pistola de coleccionista en la mano apuntaba a la mujer morena, mientras el fugitivo trataba de impedir que disparase

Recobró su arma y apuntó a su vez al hombre que se interponía entre el agente y la joven del cuchillo. No entendía nada.

BERENICE SANDERS

Sabía que era cuestión de poco tiempo que el joven fuera a recuperar su coche. Escondida en la parte trasera oyó como abría la puerta del conductor y hacía un puente. Esperaría a que llegase a dónde quiera que fuera y allí daría el aviso.

El coche se detuvo y el fugitivo salió del mismo. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo y le pareció ver el coche de su jefe aparcado frente a la entrada de la casa a la que el fornido joven se acercaba ocultándose perfectamente.

Mientras desaparecía de su vista vio a un chiquillo de nueve o diez años que se dirigía a la puerta principal y entraba en la casa. Se oyó un disparo.

DEAN

El metamórfico se abalanzó sobre el otro agente al que no conocía "corra hombre por Dios", le dijo cansinamente. Se levantó, la demonio que poseía a Lisa parecía divertida "que hija de perra", abrió la bolsa de deporte a los pies de Valley mientras éste miraba estupefacto lo que ocurría.

El otro agente disparó a la criatura creyendo que podría pararla con un arma convencional, "iluso", cogió un cuchillo de plata y se lo clavó al metamórfico en el cuello. Entonces pensó en el Colt, pero el agente del FBI había tenido la misma idea y apuntaba a la poseída joven con él.

Se interpuso entre ambos

- Apártate Dean

- No puedo dejar que la mates.

- Es un demonio

- MAMÁ

"OH, Dios. Lo que faltaba". Ben entró corriendo y se abrazó a quien creía que era su madre, ésta agarró al niño y le puso el cuchillo en el cuello.

- Y ahora vas a elegir, es fácil ¿no?

El terror le erizó la piel, arrebató la Colt a Dick Valley y sin apuntar a la demonio se acercó a ella.

- No les quieres a ellos, me quieres a mi – Intentó convencerla, aunque cuando había sido humana esa táctica nunca le funcionara con ella

- Sí les quiero a ellos, quiero que elijas quién va a vivir y quien va a morir.

- No puedo hacer eso

- Pues morirán los dos

El acompañante de Valley pareció salir de su estupefacción, levantó su arma y apuntó a la mujer.

- Señora, suelte el cuchillo lentamente.

- Cállate por favor – la voz del otro agente y la de Bela se unieron a la suya haciendo callar al descolocado policía.

- ¿y bien? ¿qué decides Dean? ¿Me matas con la Colt o le corto el cuello a este crío tan simpático?

Se acercó a ella y al niño. Lo difícil no era elegir, no tenía opciones, sólo una. Lo difícil era hacer lo que sabía que tenía que hacer.

- Ya lo he decidido Bela, suéltalo

- Lo siento Dean, pero este niño tiene que ver la clase de monstruo que eres, tiene que ver cómo matas a su madre

El niño lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, asustado. No podía, ¿cómo iba a hacerle eso? Abrió la Colt ante la expectación de ambos policías y la sonrisa irónica de la demonio. Dos balas, las justas y necesarias. Apuntó a la cabeza de la joven mirándola fijamente a los ojos.


	13. El beso

_Estoy llegando ya a la recta final de este fic, en ocasiones algo durillo, (ya falta menos para alcanzar a Buffy, así que espero que con mi Xover "Escalibur" y con el que colgaré después de éste haber aportado mi granito de arena._

_Gracias por vuestros reviews, ya me pensaba que nadie se leía esta ida de olla, me hecho mucha ilusión._

* * *

**CAP XII**

**"El beso"**

SAM

No podía permitir que Dean matara a la muchacha. Había entrado justo a tiempo para impedirlo. Sam arrebató el arma al cazador cuando estaba a punto de disparar. Se encaró con Bela-Lisa y con los poderes mentales recobrados por la reciente ingesta de sangre la obligó a soltar al niño. Que corrió a ocultarse tras su hermano.

Aprisionó a la demonio. "Bela", así la había llamado su hermano, (¿la Bela que ellos conocían? No era posible). Era bastante más débil que otros demonios a los que había exorcizado, le sería muy fácil devolverla al infierno.

- Espera Sam, no puedes devolverla al infierno – la voz rota de su hermano le detuvo

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Berenice Sanders entró en ese momento de Dios sabe dónde, apuntándole con su arma reglamentaria. Durante un segundo su atención se distrajo, relajando su control sobre la demonio. Fue suficiente para que huyese del cuerpo de la madre de Ben que cayó al suelo con un grito.

Por un segundo pensó que ya estaban a salvo, pero la expresión de su hermano le convenció de que los problemas aún no habían llegado a su final. Valley se acercó a la joven y trató de reanimarla. Tras unas palmaditas, ella despertó buscando al niño con la mirada. Estaba escondido tras Dean, sujetando con fuerza su camiseta.

- Ben, aléjate de él, ven aquí – dijo la mujer abriéndole los brazos al chiquillo.

El niño corrió a abrazar a su madre. Sam estaba desconcertado por aquella reacción de la joven pero su hermano no parecía sorprendido, sólo cansado. El rubio inclinó la cabeza y musitó entre dientes.

- Lo siento Valley, pero ahora no me puedo dejar coger. Has venido en un mal momento.

¿Entonces debían impedir que los detuvieran? Sin vacilar desarmó a una sorprendida agente que aún no era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Valley no opuso resistencia, tampoco Benedick que seguía con la boca abierta tratando de comprender la situación.

- Nos iremos y nadie sufrirá ningún daño – El fornido cazador dijo esto mientras esposaba a los tres agentes al radiador, con sus propias esposas.

- Lisa y Ben, vienen con nosotros

Sam se volvió a su hermano como si le hubiese picado una serpiente. No podían hacer eso, llevarlos con ellos, arrastrarlos a su insoportable vida. Era un disparate. Pero su hermano no había preguntado nada, sólo le había informado de algo que iba a suceder le gustase o no. Y maldita sea, no iba a discutir, tenía que confiar en que si había decidido aquello seguro que tenía una razón poderosa para hacerlo.

- Eso es un secuestro, lo saben ¿no? – la joven y morena agente intentaba hacerles cambiar de idea - ¿no tenéis bastantes delitos a vuestras espaldas?

- Dean, ¿es necesario? – antes de acabar la pregunta, la mirada desesperada de su hermano le dio la respuesta.

- Lo es

**LISA**

Sentía a la vez terror y admiración hacia el hombre derrotado que pretendía salvarles. Pero la criatura que la poseía le había mostrado sus razones, permitiéndole acceder a sus recuerdos y obligándola a participar de sus planes. Y ahora no conocía ninguna forma de hacerle saber aquello al cazador.

Se separó de su hijo y se acercó al mayor de los Winchester que milagrosamente conseguía mantenerse en pie. No entendía cómo ninguno de los presentes se había dado cuenta de la sangre que teñía de rojo la camiseta y se deslizaba por el desgastado vaquero hasta el suelo.

El hombre se tambaleó un poco al retroceder, cuando ella se acercó. Tomó sus manos. Apoyó su frente contra la sudorosa frente del herido.

- Sabes lo que hice – afirmó el joven con la voz rota

- Lo se – contestó suavemente

- ¿No te horroriza estar cerca de mí?

Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le miró a los ojos. Él incapaz de mirarla a su vez mantuvo la vista en las manos de ella soportando la agonía de mantenerse de pie y alerta ¿Cómo podría despreciarlo, u odiarlo? ¿Cómo podría no disculparlo?

- Ibas a matarme – le dijo sin reproche

- Si

- Para salvar a Ben

- Si

- Lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Si no lo hubiese sabido habría hecho lo mismo

Acercó su rostro más al de él. La demonio no le había ocultado nada, le había hecho conocer, no sabía cómo, cada segundo que aquella amarga criatura había compartido con Dean Winchester. Lo recordaba TODO.

Besó suavemente los labios secos, cálidos y trémulos del cazador.

BERENICE SANDERS

Aquello era surrealista:

Los tres agentes de la autoridad esposados a un radiador. El pedazo de cacho de tío bueno que era el más joven de los Winchester con una Colt de más de ciento cincuenta años en una mano y un crío cogido de la otra. Y el otro hermano (que también estaba como un queso… "A veces me encanta mi trabajo") dándose el lote con la mujer a la que tan sólo diez minutos antes iba a asesinar. "Si esto no es raro, que venga Dios y lo vea"

- Tenemos que irnos Dean – el castaño se impacientaba

- Vámonos – el rubio se acercó a Valley ignorándoles a ellos – Lo siento Dick, otra vez será.

- No lo dudes Winchester

- Cuando estemos lejos de su alcance, llamaremos para que los liberen – afirmó el otro fugitivo.

SAM

Salieron de la casa, Lisa con el pequeño Ben de la mano, Dean colocándose su manchada chaqueta trabajosamente y él cargando con la bolsa de las armas. Abrió el maletero del Sebring y sacó también la bolsa de la ropa.

- Bonito coche el de Valley – musitó. Eso sí era un coche cómodo y moderno

- Cualquier cosa te parece un coche – gruñó su hermano, se volvió a Lisa que los seguía y le preguntó - ¿puedes conducir?

- Si – respondió la joven.

- Pues síguenos en tu coche, prepárate para un viaje largo. Vamos a Pensilvania.

- Vale, pero ¿no sería mejor que fuésemos todos en el mismo coche? – Sam tampoco entendía porqué debían llevar dos vehículos

- Por favor – pidió a la joven, le dio a él las llaves del Impala – Sam, tú conmigo

- ¿y si necesitamos parar? – Preguntó la madre del chiquillo.

- Haznos un cambio de luces y nos adelantas para que te sigamos, si te parece bien – la mujer asintió.

Subieron al coche, Dean sacó gasas y alcohol de la guantera, y mientras salían de la ciudad en dirección este, empezó a cambiarse el apósito del costado. No le miró, aguardó a que su hermano se decidiera a explicarle qué estaban haciendo. Pero media hora y 40 millas más tarde no había abierto la boca.

Así que no le pudo dar más margen.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué nos los llevamos? – miró por un segundo a su hermano que apoyaba la frente en el salpicadero - ¿Estás bien?

- Es mío – masculló.

- Vale, ya se que estás herido y todo eso, pero tendrás que ser más concreto con lo que intentas decirme

- Ben… es mío – dijo echándose hacia atrás con un gemido.

- No puedo decir que me sorprenda – desde que vio al niño había tenido la sensación de que era alguien muy cercano – además es un buen chico ¿dónde está el drama?

- Eso lo convierte en un Winchester ¿no?

Pues sí, era un drama. Su hermano tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar preocupado. Por eso habían ido en dirección contraria a Sioux Falls. Por eso había pasado por alto que había usado sus poderes.

DEAN

Sam llevaba cinco horas conduciendo y Lisa no había dicho de parar para descansar. Comenzaba a amanecer. Desde que le contara a su hermano que Ben era su hijo ninguno había vuelto a decir nada. Sacó la Colt de su caja y comprobó que estaba cargada.

- Dentro de un rato pararemos a descansar – dijo – cuando paremos, coges a Ben, lo metes en el coche y os vais a Nazareth, a casa de Kreuk, él os ayudará.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes hacer? – el pánico se filtraba en la voz de Sam, porque su hermano era capaz de saber lo que planeaba casi antes de que se le ocurriera a él mismo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Meg te poseyó?

- Si, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? – y el castaño dio un respingo – no me digas que se ha vinculado

- Tiene la marca en la muñeca derecha.

- Dean, yo podría exorcizarla – le miraba intensamente, convencido y a la vez temeroso de lo que él pudiera decir – deja que lo haga, si después crees que debes encerrarme de nuevo, lo aceptaré. Pero si hay una opción de no matar a Lisa, debemos intentarlo…

Se calló como si de pronto se le hubiese ocurrido una espantosa idea, "qué bien me conoces Sammy, te has dado cuenta". Su hermano conducía ahora con los labios apretados, sujetando el volante tan tenso que se distinguía cada músculo desde el cuello hasta los dedos de las manos. Dean sabía que el castaño intuía su plan, así que aguardó unos minutos hasta que le vio poner el intermitente para parar en el arcén.

- No Dean, no vas a hacer eso.

- Ella jamás os dejaría en paz. Se lo debo

- ¿Es Bela? ¿nuestra Bela? ¿Bela Talbot?

- Sí

- Y ¿cómo se ha convertido en un maldito demonio? – pero al acabar de hacer la pregunta los indefinibles ojos de su hermano se abrieron espantados al comprenderlo.

- Ella fue el primer sello


	14. Un alto en el camino

**CAP XIII**

**"Un alto en el camino"**

DICK VALLEY

Sólo había un sitio dónde los Winchester podían llevar a la joven y su hijo. Así que cuando el Sheriff y un par de comisarios llegaron a la casa y los liberaron se hizo el desinformado y dejó que su adjunta y Benedick montasen el dispositivo de búsqueda.

Estaba sentado en su habitación del hotel, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido cuando recibió una llamada de Sam Winchester dándole las gracias y pidiéndole perdón por la situación tan delicada en que le habían dejado.

- No tienes que disculparte, al contrario, gracias a vosotros, si no lo hacéis así hubiese tenido bastantes problemas.

El joven se despidió colgando, y Sanders entró en la habitación. Su cara reflejaba el enfado de quien había oído toda la conversación.

- Sabía que había algo raro en su forma de llevar el caso Winchester, les has estado ayudando.

- Déjese de estupideces Sanders.

- ¡Lo he oído todo Valley! Benedick ya me había advertido y no lo hubiese creído si no lo hubiese contrastado por mi misma.

Benedick entró a su vez en la habitación con el arma en la mano, apuntándole. La joven también sacó su reglamentaria y lo esposaron al mismo sillón en el que estaba.

- Ahora jefe, nos vas a contar hacia dónde se han ido, y dónde han llevado a Lisa Braeden y a su hijo.

- Por favor Berenice, esto es un disparate – una horrible idea acabó abriéndose paso en su mente – Por Jesucristo santísimo que no entiendo lo que queréis.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando los ojos negros de su ayudante se expandieron volviéndose negro todo el globo ocular. Benedick en cambio no experimentó ninguna modificación.

SAM

Parado en el arcén de la carretera secundaria, a menos de dos kilómetros del pequeño pueblo de Cádiz, (Ohio) trató de asimilar las palabras de su hermano. Abrió la puerta, el sol recién salido le hacía entrecerrar los ojos, aunque no sabía si la humedad que sentía en ellos era provocada por el astro rey o por la revelación de un destrozado Dean.

Necesitaba estirar las piernas. Necesitaba… necesitaba que… Echó una mirada a su hermano que volvía a apoyar la frente en el salpicadero. Necesitaba que estuviera bien, que superara todo esto.

El monovolumen de Lisa paró detrás del Impala y la joven también salió del coche. Ahora no percibía los latidos de la sangre de demonio, como le ocurriera cuando Bela poseyó al metamórfico. Debía ser por el vínculo. Disimuló, no debía demostrar que sabía lo que ocurría.

- ¿y el niño? – preguntó

- Se durmió cuando salimos de casa, ¿porqué hemos parado?

- Me estaban dando calambres en las piernas, quería estirar un poco.

Dean salió trabajosamente del coche, a la luz del día parecía un muerto viviente

- ¿seguimos o qué? – preguntó apoyado en la puerta y sin acercarse

- Creo que deberíamos buscar un sitio para desayunar y descansar un poco – sugirió la mujer.

- Dean, lo mejor es que vayamos todos en el coche de Lisa al pueblo de al lado, cojamos una habitación o dos en algún motel, comamos algo y descansemos. Estoy un poco cansado de conducir.

- Puedo conducir yo – se ofreció el rubio, tuvo que esforzarse para no replicarle.

- No puedes conducir ambos coches Dean, yo también estoy cansada – colaboró la muchacha.

Subieron al coche de Lisa, él se sentó atrás sujetando al pequeño durmiente, y Dean delante, junto a la conductora. No pudo evitar mirar con ternura al crío, por un momento recordó al mayor cuando tenía esa edad, y aunque Ben era moreno, y se parecía a su madre, la forma de dormir, con la boca entreabierta y la tensión de las últimas horas aún frunciéndole el ceño le devolvió a aquellos largos viajes con su padre y su hermano, en los que el derrotado cazador que tenía delante se dormía en el suelo de la parte trasera del Impala, mientras él, tumbado en el asiento se quejaba de que quería dormir en una cama y no en el coche.

LISA

La criatura que ahora le permitía moverse y actuar por sí misma, estaba inquieta por la presencia de los dos cazadores en el vehículo. Podía percibir, el odio y el deseo hacia uno y el pánico que le causaba la presencia del otro. Pero no podía decir nada. No podía ponerles sobreaviso o mataría a Ben.

"Cogeréis dos habitaciones, una para Sam y el mocoso, y otra para ti y Dean" unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas comprendiendo que aquel viaje se terminaría pronto, y que probablemente jamás llegasen a su destino.

El pueblo era muy pequeño, sólo había un pequeño hostal a la entrada, o salida según se mirase. Sam, con su hijo dormido en brazos cogió un par de habitaciones contiguas que compartían el cuarto de baño.

No tuvo que proponer lo que le había dicho la demonio. El Winchester más joven insistió ante la sorprendente aceptación del mayor. Acostaron a Ben y el castaño fue a la cafetería por café y algún dulce para desayunar.

BENEDICK

Sujetó a Sanders cuando golpeó con la pistola a Valley, "¿pero qué coño está pasando aquí?". La joven no parecía ella misma.

- Huya Benedick, no puede hacer nada por mi, sálvese – si no hubiese sido por el terror que se adivinaba en la voz del agente esposado al sillón, hubiese pensado que le estaba tomando el pelo.

Se sintió arrojado por algo enorme contra la pared, quedando tan atontado por el golpe que la joven lo ignoró y siguió interrogando al que era su jefe.

- Sabes dónde han ido, estúpido humano, dímelo

- No lo se, no se dónde están ahora

- Si no me lo dices vas a tardar mucho en morir

El semiinconsciente Walt Benedick se encogió al crujido de unos huesos y el casi instantáneo grito de dolor del agente del FBI. Se incorporó un poco, en el suelo, cerca de él había un cuaderno abierto, lo cogió y un par de hojas sueltas cayeron al suelo, en una sólo habían media docena de frases en latín, en la otra notas de Benedick ¡sobre demonios! y un par de frases más en latín encabezadas por una somera explicación de para qué servían.

Comenzó a leer aquello en voz alta y con toda la rapidez de que era capaz. La, hasta esa tarde, simpática muchacha, dejó de romper los dedos de su jefe y se acercó a él con los ojos tan negros que se quedó helado sin poder decir nada más.

Pero Valley parecía haber memorizado aquel texto pues continuó dónde lo había dejado recuperando toda la atención de Berenice. Entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer, continuar con la lectura. En menos de un minuto, un espeso humo negro salió del cuerpo de la joven dejándola sin sentido.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del agente, cubrió los umbrales de las puertas y las ventanas con sal. Y después le quitó las esposas. Trató de colocarle los dedos lo mejor que pudo. La muchacha recobraba la consciencia.

- Tranquilo Benedick, es ella.

- ¿qué quiere decir con eso Valley?

- Que quien nos ha atacado no era Beren – la joven sonrió agradecida a su jefe – estaba poseída, como la mujer que se han llevado los Winchester

- Y como la que me atacó a mi – creyó comprender por fin el de Oklahoma

- No, lo que te atacó a ti era otro tipo de criatura, un metamórfico según creo. Un ser capaz de adoptar el aspecto de otra gente. Probablemente el responsable de los asesinatos de los últimos días.

Ahora sí lo entendió todo, el misterio que había rodeado la actitud del agente desde que lo conociera. Efectivamente protegía a los fugitivos, porque éstos se enfrentaban a ese tipo de criaturas.

- Entonces lo del psiquiátrico…

Por lo que descubrí, en los últimos meses se habían "suicidado" más de veinte pacientes, desde que se denunció el asesinato de la enfermera no se ha dado ningún caso más – había sorpresa en la voz de la muchacha como si en ese momento también hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que él.

DEAN

Sam se había ido, era el momento. El pequeño Ben dormía y Lisa en la ducha no le vería coger el cuchillo. "Si no se hubiese vinculado, la muy perra", Sam habría podido salvar a la joven, aunque… Pero ahora, sólo había una opción.

Pero no había previsto que la que salió del aseo ya no era la madre de su hijo. Lo supo nada más verla caminar hacia él. Le inmovilizó con la mente y dejó caer la toalla al suelo.

- Bela, por favor, ella no, no le hagas esto – le rogó aunque sabía que era inútil

- ¿Por qué no?, ella está loca por ti.

Lo tumbó sobre la cama sujetándole los costados con las rodillas haciéndole gemir de dolor. "todo esto terminará, acabará pronto"

- Por favor Bela, déjala ir. Mátame, devuélveme al infierno… puedes hacer que esto acabe

- No quiero que acabe Dean – le contestó con una voz mezcla de dulzura e ira contenida – tengo lo que quiero, lo que he buscado desde que salí del pozo. Hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste, por lo que le hiciste a los otros desgraciados, por lo que provocaste con ello.

Era cierto, ¿de qué le valía rogarle? ¿Por qué aquella criatura iba a mostrar alguna compasión por una mujer y un niño a los que ni conocía, si él…? Por un momento dejó de suplicar, cerró los ojos y permitió, sin oponer resistencia, que le desnudara.

Todo su cuerpo protestó por la nueva tortura, pero lo peor era la angustia por ellos, debía resistir, pues cuanto más aguantase más tiempo daría a Sam para descubrir lo que pasaba y así poder salvar al niño, al menos.

Si no habría soportado ni una leve caricia, los golpes y mordiscos acababan con la poca resistencia que le quedaba. Pero consiguió no gritar. "¿qué más puedes hacer cuando el pasado te derrota?"


	15. Cuando el pasado te derrota

_Pues este es el capítulo final, (Creo que ya hemos alcanzado a Buffy pero seguiré colgando lo que ya tengo escrito) Mañana pondré el epílogo. _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews y por tomarse la molestia de leer mis chorradillas._

* * *

**CAP XIV y FIN**

**"Cuando el pasado te derrota…"**

BELA-LISA

Los ojos terriblemente vacíos del cazador la miraban fijamente. La joven poseída gritaba dentro de su mente pidiéndole que parara, ordenándole que parara. Pero no podía hacerlo, porque ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y nada podría detenerla ya.

"Ya tienes lo que querías, no sobrevivirá, ¿no lo ves? ¡¿No lo estás viendo?" seguía increpándole la dueña del cuerpo que estaba usando.

No, no era suficiente, aún luchaba. Lo presentía. Quizás no con su cuerpo, pero le vio apretar los labios destrozados por sus mordiscos. Todavía no había acabado con él. Su anfitriona no la dejaba pensar con claridad. "¡¿qué más quieres? ¡¿Cómo puedes no tener suficiente?"

- Hasta el último aliento de esperanza que te quede cazador.

- Déjales ir – consiguió mascullar, aún luchando, aún capaz de pensar en otros antes que en él.

Bela cayó de rodillas cuando Lisa viendo sus intenciones se puso a gritar tan fuerte dentro de su cabeza que casi anulaba sus pensamientos. "¡Cállate zorra! ¡Haré lo que he venido a hacer!"

- ¿qué te creías Dean? ¿que lo que hiciste no te alcanzaría? ¿Qué podrías tener una vida después de aquello? – le volvió a tomar la cara con una mano, incorporándolo como a un pelele - ¿Qué se siente cuando el pasado te derrota?

- Déjales, Bela

- ¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR ESE NOMBRE!

Llena de ira lo arrojó contra la pared, el rubio se consiguió sentar y volver a mirarla, eso no era nada, en el infierno te rajaban, en el infierno te arrancaban la piel a tiras, en el infierno los demonios disfrutaban humillándote hasta la extenuación, en el infierno te sacaban los ojos…

Cogió el cuchillo de la mesita y cortó el cable del teléfono para atarlo y sentir que tenía al rubio a su merced. No era necesario, apenas era capaz de moverse ya, apenas tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Le retorció los brazos a la espalda para atar sus muñecas disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados que obtuvo con su brusquedad.

"No lo hagas, déjale ya", la joven dentro de su cabeza ya no gritaba, sólo lloraba. Pero aún así lo tumbó en el suelo boca abajo y se sentó a horcajadas sujetándole la parte baja de la espalda con los muslos. Empezó a escribir en la espalda del cazador, rajándole la piel con el cuchillo: animal, monstruo, asesino…

Sentía su cuerpo crisparse y retorcerse bajo sus piernas pero de sus labios no salía ningún sonido, solo una respiración dolorosa y resoplidos cada vez que la punta del cuchillo le abría un nuevo surco en la piel. Le dio la vuelta con brusquedad y esta vez si se le escapó un gemido. Pero sus ojos, velados por el dolor, enrojecidos por la tortura seguían siendo desafiantes.

- Deja… umff! – no le dejó hablar, para qué. Eso es lo que tenía que haber hecho por ella, y no convertirla en el monstruo que era ahora.

Acercó el cuchillo a su ojo izquierdo, se lo iba a sacar, intentó clavarlo justo en la intersección entre el globo ocular y el hueso suborbital. Cuando empezó a brotar una gota de sangre no pudo seguir. El llanto de la mujer confundía sus propios sentimientos.

SAM

Era un fastidio que en la pensión no tuviesen cafetería. Llevaba media hora en la cola de la pequeña tienda para pagar. El señor mayor que estaba en la caja insistía en pagar con monedas de la Guerra Civil y cuando llegaron los de seguridad todo se retrasó aún más.

Se había ido antes de las nueve por unos cafés y todo hacía presagiar que no llegaría al hostal antes de las once. Debían estar hambrientos, menos mal que en la habitación del hostal había microondas. No se iba a ir sin llevar nada.

El teléfono en modo vibrador empezó a zumbar en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Era el número de Dick Valley. Le sorprendió, ¿sería una trampa para localizarle? Paró, pero casi enseguida comenzó a zumbar otra vez. Lo cogió.

- Al habla David Simon, quién es

- Es un tal Simon jefe, que… ¿está seguro?... – la voz de la agente Berenice Sanders dijo – tengo un mensaje de parte de Dick Valley, los buscan.

- Quién

- ¿Eres Sam Winchester?

- Colgaré en doce segundos – oyó un pequeño jaleo y el sonido del móvil cambió cómo si hubiesen conectado el manos libres

- Sam, soy Valley, lo siento no tengo mis manos operativas, uno de vuestros amiguitos me las ha inutilizado por un tiempo, aunque no hay mal que por bien no venga. Tengo un par de reclutas más para echaros una mano en lo que podamos.

- Me alegro de que esté bien Dick, pero estoy en la cola de la tienda y – la curiosidad le pudo - ¿cómo lo ha hecho?

- Después de lo de Nazareth investigué, encontré una página en Internet que me hubiese parecido una chaladura si no hubiese visto antes alguno de los métodos, "enfrentafantasmas" o algo por el estilo, y copié un exorcismo.

El castaño sonrió, que cosas, tenía a tres agentes del gobierno dispuestos a ayudarle, y eso que últimamente no había habido nadie dispuesto a echarles un cable.

- Gracias por el aviso, por cierto, lleve a sus chicos a que les hagan un bonito tatuaje, ya sabe.

Con un triple "hasta la vista" se cortó la comunicación. En la caja el sheriff con la ayuda de los seguratas reducían al anciano que salió gritando algo sobre que el Sur se estaba reorganizando y los aplastarían a todos.

De camino al hostal las tripas le rugían, sacó un par de tortitas de muesli para comérselas por el camino. No había cogido el coche, para qué, Cadiz era tan pequeño que en cinco minutos se recorría de punta a punta.

Entró en su habitación y dejó la caja de cereales azucarados y un batido de chocolate en la mesita de noche para Ben. El pequeño seguía durmiendo, aunque no tardaría demasiado en despertar. Decidió entrar en la otra habitación por el cuarto de aseo que ambas compartían. Y entonces su cabeza crujió como si algo dentro de ella quisiera salir.

Entró en el baño, cerrando el pestillo de su habitación por si el niño despertaba, la adrenalina se filtró por sus venas a la vez que un terrible presentimiento lo sacudió llevándole el dulzón olor de la sangre, pero no sangre demoníaca.

Cargó contra la puerta de la otra habitación partiendo las débiles bisagras y haciéndola caer con estrépito. Toda su mente se concentró en una sola idea, detener a la mujer que sobre su hermano parecía decidida a clavarle el puñal en un ojo.

DEAN

No aguantaría mucho más, sólo lograba mantenerse consciente porque tenía la intuición de que en cuanto dejara de luchar Bela mataría a Lisa y a Ben. Pero ya apenas notaba los golpes, ni siquiera la hoja del cuchillo rasgándole la piel. Gimió cuando le dio la vuelta, "resiste cabrón, esto no es más difícil que el infierno", intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

Trató de soportar lo que vendría a continuación procurando una vez más llegar a la demonio y convencerla de que no hiciera daño a los Braeden. Un puñetazo en la boca le impidió siquiera terminar una palabra. El brillo rojizo del puñal le hizo comprender que estaba dispuesta a sacarle los ojos.

SAM

Sintió la corriente de energía surgir de alguna parte de su pecho y canalizarse a través de su mano en dirección a la joven que casi había apuñalado a su hermano en el ojo. Sólo pudo pararla, pues la demonio a través de su vínculo se había fijado a aquel cuerpo como una garrapata.

Se concentró aún más, pero sólo conseguía sujetarla, apartándola de su hermano. Mierda, no podía distraerse ahora o la rabiosa Bela acabaría lo que estaba haciendo. Intentaba sacarla porque si la mataba dentro de Lisa, mataría también a la madre de Ben.

Se permitió un suspiro de alivio cuando al separar a la demonio de Dean éste se volvió de lado y pareció consciente. Pero la ira al verlo tan destrozado brotó a borbotones de su interior y se cebó con la muchacha que gritó cayendo de bruces.

El niño había despertado y al otro lado de la puerta llamaba a su madre aterrorizado.

- Sammy, para – su hermano había conseguido darse la vuelta y arrodillarse – matarás a Lisa

Logró dominar el acceso de ira, incluso al ver las palabras grabadas a cuchillo en la espalda del torturado cazador. Pero siguió sujetando a la demonio que se resistía con los ojos completamente negros.

Y entonces el herido hizo algo que por un segundo le pareció absurdo mordió la muñeca de la muchacha, con tanta fuerza que le arrancó un trozo de piel, no resultó ser tan absurdo, porque ahora sí le resultó muy fácil sacar a la demonio del cuerpo de Lisa y hacerla desaparecer, destruyéndola y mandándola al olvido, entre fogonazos de luz y fuego.

La joven cayó al suelo sin sentido mientras el niño al otro lado de la puerta no paraba de aporrearla chillando y llorando. Toda su ira se desvaneció sustituida por la angustiosa preocupación por el hombre malherido. Corrió hacia Dean, que encogido sobre sí mismo resoplaba con fuerza.

- Lisa, cuida de Lisa

No le hizo caso, le desató las manos, pero el rubio le empujó musitando entre dientes "estoy bien". La muchacha recuperaba el sentido, la única herida que presentaba era el mordisco en la muñeca. Se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y se acercó a Dean que se había pegado a la pared y sangraba preocupantemente.

- Sam, ve a ver a Ben – su hermano apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, pero su voz sonó firme – debe estar asustado

Lisa se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y taparon al destrozado cazador con la colcha de una de las camas. Entonces abrió la puerta y el niño entró en tromba abrazando a su madre y llorando.

Sam se sentó en el suelo, junto a un devastado Dean, que aún tenía la desfachatez, al ver que sangraba por la nariz de preguntarle cómo estaba.

- Estoy bien, eres un capullo, ¿lo sabes? Ahora tendré que llevarte a un hospital.

- Nada de hospitales, estoy bien

- No estás bien ni de coña, no te había visto tan mal desde New Harmony – bueno quizás exagerara un poco…

- Estoy vivo ¿no? – el herido trató de erguirse pero desistió resoplando de nuevo, entonces… - me habrás traído tarta de queso para desayunar ¿verdad?

"No tienes remedio", pensó para sí, respirando aliviado. En efecto, estaba vivo.


	16. Te levantas y sigues andando

_Epílogo, y ya acabo de colgar "When you defeat the last, gracias por las críticas y por leer mi pequeña historia. Sigo colgando mi Crossover "Excalibur, la espada de Miguel" pero realmente no es un auténtico crossover con Merlín, sino mi versión de los Winchester tras esta temporada (es que como no lo lee nadie pues me tengo que anunciar, os aseguro que es muy Sobrenatural)_

_Ya basta de publicidad, termino pues:_

_

* * *

_

**EPÍLOGO**

**"…Te levantas y sigues luchando"**

LISA

Había sido una semana muy intensa. Tratar de asimilar todo lo ocurrido le tomó un par de días.

Habían llegado a Nazareth con la ayuda del agente Benedick, éste había insistido en llevar al mayor de los Winchester al hospital pero el rubio fue tan terco que no hubo forma de convencerlo. Así que tuvieron que soportar seis horas más de coche hasta la ciudad dónde ambos cazadores decían que estarían a salvo.

La señora Kreuk los acogió en su casa, una granja a las afueras, y alojaron al herido en el despacho de la planta baja. El señor Kreuk, enfermero del hospital "San Lucas" intentó convencer al literalmente destrozado cazador para ingresarle unos días en el hospital, pero al ver la tipología de las heridas decidió que lo mejor era curarle en la casa.

Durante los dos primeros días sólo Peter Kreuk pudo acercarse lo suficiente como para poder atender las heridas del joven, pues cuando ella o Sam o cualquier otra persona intentaban ayudar, el rubio palidecía, se encogía e instintivamente se alejaba como tratando de protegerse.

Ella tuvo pesadillas durante los primeros días, los recuerdos que aquella horrible criatura había implantado en su mente no la dejaban dormir tranquila, entonces su pequeño la abrazaba y se quedaba con ella hasta que se volvía a dormir. El niño también hizo compañía a Dean, hasta que el cazador y ella decidieron que debía saber la verdad. Ella no había esperado que su hijo reaccionara de aquella forma, como si todo el cariño y la admiración por el cazador se hubiesen convertido en desprecio.

Intentó consolar al herido, pero éste últimamente sólo sabía decir "estoy bien" con cierta incomodidad. Y así habían transcurrido aquellos días, todos intentando ayudar al mayor de los Winchester a recuperarse, y éste volviéndolos locos con sus reacciones absurdas y sus ganas de huir de allí. Pero al menos ahora le dejaba tocarle, le dejaba besarle.

- Cuando acabéis con todo esto del Apocalipsis te estaré esperando – le dijo la novena noche en la granja de los Kreuk, cuando lo volvió a encontrar sentado sobre el capó de su coche, como casi cada vez que el rubio huía de la habitación – Ben acabará comprendiendo y seremos una familia.

- No debes esperarme… - le contestó con suavidad y sin mirarla - ¿no me desprecias? Sabes lo que hice

Le acarició el rubio cabello sin poder dejar de mirar aquellos ojos tan verdes, tan profundos. Había recuperado el color, los hematomas del rostro se habían curado casi por completo, sólo un par de pequeñas cicatrices recordaban lo que "ella" había hecho. Si él no se quitaba la camiseta, claro.

- Prométeme que volverás – le dijo ignorando aposta sus palabras, suavemente le obligó a mirarla y sonrió al ver la confusión del cazador – prométemelo

- Te lo prometo – la respuesta había sido apenas un susurro

Se acercó más aún, sintiendo cómo todavía se tensaba cuando se acercaba y muy lentamente, para que se hiciese a la idea, para que no huyera, le besó. Tierna, suave y delicadamente, saboreando el ligero toque salado de las lágrimas de ambos. "Se que no lo harás, no volverás".

Las manos de él, ásperas y tiernas al mismo tiempo, le limpiaron la cara al sujetarla y devolverle el beso. Jamás la habían besado así, jamás la "había" besado así.

Después, con toda delicadeza la separó de él y la miró a los ojos, y por primera vez desde que le conocía lo vio sonreír de verdad, y ahora sí le creyó cuando repitió tranquilo, seguro y sin borrar aquella maravillosa sonrisa "Te lo prometo".

DEAN

Acabó de guardar las cosas en el maletero del Impala. Su hermano volvería a enfadarse por quinta vez aquella mañana, pero no era ningún inválido. Llevaban más de diez días en casa de los Kreuk recuperándose. Si no hacía nada iba a acabar volviéndose loco con todo en mundo tratándole como a un inútil. El vendaje del torso le permitía moverse por fin casi sin dolor.

- Casi dos semanas sin conducirte baby, tienes que echarme mucho de menos – palmeó el capó pensativo

- ¿no puedes descansar un rato? ¿solo un momento? – la voz irritada del más alto le devolvió a la realidad – se te volverán a abrir las heridas si no te estás quieto

- Estoy bien – repitió por millonésima vez en la última semana

- Nos iremos esta tarde, así que ahora descansa que tenemos por delante diecisiete horas de coche hasta Dakota – la voz del castaño cambió su timbre de resignación por un leve pánico.

Sam lo cogió por los hombros, aún se enervaba cuando alguien le tocaba, pero dominando ese rechazo instintivo se dejó empujar literalmente dentro del cuarto, los cuatro niños lo esperaban con una baraja de cartas y un bol de palomitas. ¿Los cuatro?

Los hijos del desaparecido sheriff Yale y… el suyo.

Ben no había querido ni hablar, ni acercarse a él desde que hacía tres o cuatro días decidiera junto a Lisa que debía saber la verdad. Desde entonces el niño lo había evitado aunque ahora se acercó a él muy serio, le pidió que se sentara y cuando los oscuros ojos del chaval estuvieron a su altura le pidió perdón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no querer que fueras mi papá – le abrazó con fuerza, mientras los otros críos se rebullían molestos

Separó al niño con mucho cuidado, lo miró a los ojos comprendiendo los contradictorios sentimientos del pequeño. Ben con los ojos brillantes y algo llorosos le dijo que no había querido que fuera su papá porque sabía que tenía que irse y porque le podían hacer daño, y él no quería que se fuera y que le hicieran daño.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de Sam, llena de comprensión. Entonces fue él el que abrazó al chiquillo.

- Tranquilo Ben, ahora que sé que tengo que volver tendré más cuidado, además tu tío Sam cuida de mi ¿no? ¿qué me puede pasar?

SAM

Se despidieron de los Kreuk, de Lisa, de Ben. Montaron en el Impala en silencio y Dean arrancó en dirección a Sioux Falls. El menor de los Winchester no quería volver a casa del viejo cazador, y no porque no quisiese visitarle, sino porque temía un nuevo encierro. No era capaz de pensar otro motivo para volver.

El coche pisó una piedra haciendo que el conductor gruñera de dolor. Si es que era un cabezón, aún no estaba en condiciones de conducir, y mucho menos la cantidad de horas que tenían por delante.

- Estás muy callado, ¿en qué piensas? – preguntó el rubio en tono neutro

- No me apetece otra sesión de desintoxicación

Su hermano le miró realmente sorprendido. ¿Entonces no volvían a casa de Bobby para eso? ¿Pues para qué se metían diecisiete horas de coche entre pecho y espalda haciendo ese viaje?

- No te voy a decir que no me preocupa tu "problemilla" – le hizo sonreír el intento de sutileza de su hermano – pero se acabaron esas sesiones que dices

- ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?

- No he cambiado de idea, sólo creo que no es la mejor forma de ayudarte.

- Eres increíble.

Su hermano sonrió pícaramente musitando un "lo se". Era verdad que era increíble, por lo que había tenido que pasar, no podía ni imaginarlo y allí estaba, conduciendo su viejo coche como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

- Te admiro Dean – el rubio miró el techo del coche como diciendo "Dios, que he hecho yo para merecer esto" – en serio hermano, otro estaría encerrado en un psiquiátrico y tú, cuando el pasado te derrota, simplemente te levantas y sigues luchando.

- Se acabaron las charlas trascendentales – la incomodidad en la voz de su hermano le hizo sonreír – escuchemos algo de música.

Sintonizó su canal favorito de clásicos del rock de todos los tiempos y durante un rato sólo escucharon la música, mientras la carretera se alargaba frente a ellos y el sol empezaba a señalarles la dirección en la que iban.

- Tío, tengo un sobrino – se le ocurrió de pronto – qué fuerte

- Tío, tengo un hijo, eso sí que es fuerte – respondió su hermano echándose a reír y contagiándole.

En la radio comenzaban los primeros acordes del "Amazing" de Aerosmith, y el rubio subió el volumen "no, por favor, que no se ponga a cantar". Pero había algo que le chocaba desde esa mañana, y no podía dejarlo pasar.

- Lo que le has dicho a Ben…

- ¿el qué?

- Lo de que no se preocupara, que yo cuidaba de ti…

- ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Iba en serio?, quiero decir, ¿crees que puedo cuidarte? ¿confías en mí?

Durante meses, no, durante toda su vida había estado esperando aquella respuesta y ahora que tenía la oportunidad para oírla no la iba a dejar escapar. El rubio pareció pensarlo serenamente, le miró a los ojos y sólo musitó una única y clarificadora palabra: "ciegamente"

Y entonces fue él, el que sin darse apenas cuenta siguió la música que se elevaba desde el autorradio hacia el anochecer, murmurado:

"_That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation  
and how high can you fly with broken wings?  
Life's a journey not a destination  
And I __just can't tell just what tomorrow brings_"

Dean primero le miró como si creyera que había alguien a su lado suplantándole. Pero al verle sonreír y elevar un poco la voz (desafinando horriblemente por cierto) sonrió a su vez y le siguió la canción:

"_You have to learn to crawl  
before you learn to walk  
but I just couldn't listen to all that righteous talk  
I was out on the street  
just tryin' to survive  
Scratchin' to stay  
Alive_"

El sol se ponía ante ellos llenando la carretera de una luz sobrenatural, mientras ambos a grito pelado cantaban el estribillo de la canción a dúo, exorcizando sus propios miedos, sus pensamientos más oscuros, sus remordimientos.

"_It's __Amazing__  
With __the blink of an eye__ you finally see the Light_"

Porque tras aquellos terribles días un rayo de esperanza se había abierto frente a ellos, mostrándoles que su interminable lucha no estaba siendo inútil.

"_It's Amazing  
when the moment arrives that you know you'll be alright_"

Porque se acercaban a una batalla que cambiaría sus destinos y el destino de la humanidad, y ahora por fin tenían fuerzas y voluntad para enfrentarla.

"_It's Amazing  
and I'm sayin' a prayer for the desperate hearts tonight_"

Porque mientras fuesen capaces de montarse en aquel trasto, lanzarse a la aventura todavía destrozados por la lucha anterior, cantar a gritos los clásicos del rock y reírse de ellos mismos, podrían sortear sus destinos y acabar con todo el mal que se cruzase en sus caminos.

FIN

* * *

_Espero que alguien haya disfrutado tanto leyendo ésto como yo escribiéndolo (y que me quiten lo bailado)_


End file.
